


Game Night: an Inclusive Tendou Satori x Reader One Shot

by QueerIsle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Choking, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Degradation, Dom Tendou Satori, F/M, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Other, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerIsle/pseuds/QueerIsle
Summary: This is just a scenario I've had on my mind about time skip Tendou for some time, now. You and Tendou are playing games on a Friday night when he decides to tease you."Baby, you need to stop squirming or you won't be able to focus on the game. You know what? I'll help you out." You felt Tendou move from his position next to you.Help me out? What the fuck is he doing?Disclaimer: none of my content is meant for consumption by minors. If you are under 18, do not consume my work. All characters in my stories are at least 21 years of age.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	1. Game Night: CG Y/N

_Content Warnings: mdom, degradation, some restraining, spanking, choking, hair pulling, biting, body worship_

_**Note:** There are multiple versions of this story. In this version, y/n is a cisgirl (CG). If this is not relatable for you, another version may be more suited. Check the other chapters for a y/n that better describes you. _

_This story is meant to be as inclusive as possible. If there is a detail you feel is exclusionary, please point it out so that I may avoid using it in the future. I hope you're able to easily place yourself in this story!_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I swear to fucking God, Satori," you warned, jabbing your elbow into his side. 

"Hey! Listen, y/n, this is called leveling the playing field." You could hear the smile forming on his smug face and attempted to jab him again. However, Tendou dodged just as he sent the blue shell your way. 

"Mother _fucker!_ " 

A split second before crossing the finish line, the shell made contact with your cart and Tendou flew right past you. 

He jumped up from his spot next to you on the floor and threw his head back. "HA _HA_! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!"

You groaned, stretching forward until you lay flat on the ground. "Tendou, I hate you," you mumbled into the blanket spread underneath you. 

The two of you decided to gather every blanket and pillow in the apartment and throw them on the livingroom floor. The soft, comfortable material beneath you contrasted the uncomfortable feeling of annoyance bubbling up.

" _Tendou_? Oh, baby, don't tell me you're getting mad, now," he said, amused. 

You peeked up at the tall, lanky man standing next to you. He had his hands on his hips, smirking down at you. You made eye contact and glared at him briefly before burying your face back into the blanket. 

Tendou chuckled. "You know, for someone whose job is to help kids grow into mature, independent adults, you sure do pout a lot."

" _Mmmph!_ " you grumbled in response. 

You felt the blanket moving underneath you as Tendou moved back into his spot next to you. 

"Alright, baby, I'll tell you what. Let's play one more game, and the rule this time is no blue shells. Alright?"

You picked your head up to look at him, narrowing your eyes. "And how can I trust your word?"

Tendou raised his hands innocently, "Hey, hey! What kind of guy do you think I am?"

You raised an eyebrow, frowning at him. "Tendou, what kind of guy do _you_ think you are?"

He placed his left hand on his thigh and pointed at you with his right. "I'm so glad you asked. Where do I begin? You see, I am _such_ a complex character," he said, pressing his hands to his chest. "We can start with my incredible sense of hum-"

"Boy, if you don't shut the fuck up!" you interrupted, tossing a pillow at his head. 

It landed with a soft _thud_ against the side of his face. "Y/N! My hair is finally at a length where I can start styling it again, and you go and ruin it? I am so deeply offended, do not speak to me right now." He looked down at the smile forming on your face and continued, "My heart is in indescribable pain. I can't go on! Who have I chosen to share my life with? How can you say you love me when you would do something so heartless? Y/n, I - "

"UGH!" you exclaimed, laughing at his ridiculous monologue. You sat up and moved in front of him, fake pouting. "I am so sorry, my love, that was so out of line. Do you want me to fix it for you?"

Tendou crossed his arms and turned his patch of disheveled hair toward you. "I mean, it's the _least_ you could do."

You moved closer, reaching your hand out toward his hair. But before you could touch it, Tendou grabbed your wrist, pulling you into him. You yelped in surprise as you landed awkwardly on his chest. Tendou chuckled and grabbed your face, forcing you to look up at him. "I changed my mind, baby, I just want to steal a kiss," he said, leaning forward to place his lips on yours. 

You hadn't realized how tense you were until you felt yourself relaxing into the kiss. You sighed as he moved his hands to hold your face. He pulled away briefly to look at you, then placed a peck on your nose. There was a pause as you looked at each other... Then a smile slowly started to form on Tendou's face.

"Oh, no," you groaned. 

He closed his eyes and raised his chin. "Now that you've made up for such a heinous crime, it's time for me to kick your ass in one last round. _No_ blue shells, this time. I promise."

You sighed, finally lifting yourself out of the awkward position. "Alriiight," you said, drawing out the word as you placed yourself back into your previous position, lying face down on the blanket. You grabbed the controller and looked over at your partner as he was choosing the next track. 

He still had a smile on his face, but it wasn't the usual smug smile he donned. And there was a glint in his eye.

_Suspicious._

"Alright, baby, you ready?"

You turned your attention back to the screen. "Rainbow Road? Really?" 

"What, like it's hard?" 

You rolled your eyes as the numbers flashed across the screen. Tightening your grip on the controller, you focused all your attention on just staying on the track. 

_Fucking Satori. He just loves to irritate me. I swear once this game is over I'm going to tease the shit out of him._

You were so focused on the track you didn't bother purposefully going for the items. If you managed to pick something up, great, but it wasn't your goal. All your attention was focused on the limited space in which you could move. So much so that you hadn't noticed Tendou had moved closer to you. And you didn't notice that his cart had abruptly started to slow down, either. 

Suddenly you felt something graze up your thigh to the bottom of your pajama shorts, tickling you. You immediately turned your head to look at the smug fucker next to you. "What-"

"Y/n, you really need to pay attention. How do you expect to beat me when you fall off like that?"

You shifted your attention back to the screen to see that he was right; your cart was now being returned to the track via fishing pole. You groaned and tried to again focus on staying on the road. 

You successfully finished one lap when you felt a large hand grab your thigh right under your ass. "Satori!" you gasped. 

He didn't respond. He didn't even look at you. 

"I'm trying to focus on the game, here!"

"I'm not stopping you from doing that, babe," he replied simply. Immediately, he placed his hand back on your upper thigh, moving gently across your skin. His fingers traced a slow, sensuous line across your leg, inching closer and closer inwards. 

Your breath hitched and you squeezed your legs together in response. You could feel the warmth of blush spreading across your cheeks.

Without warning, you felt his large hand slap against your ass, causing you to yelp in surprise. 

"Baby, you need to stop squirming or you won't be able to focus on the game. You know what? I'll help you out." You felt Tendou move from his position next to you. 

_Help me out? What the fuck is he doing?_

You felt his legs on either side of your hips as he positioned himself above you. Sitting himself on your ass, he hummed to himself in satisfaction. "There you go, my love. You won't be able to move as much, now. You can focus on the game without any distractions! Aren't I so considerate?"

"No distractions, huh? You know - call me crazy - but something about this position doesn't really lend itself to feeling zen if you know what I mean." 

"Nope, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he asserted, leaning forward to quickly nibble at your ear. 

You gasped and squirmed underneath him, but your movements were restricted. 

"Man, you're still wiggly, huh? I guess I need to help you out a little more." Tendou leaned forward again, placing a hand on your back. You felt him push you further into the ground, causing your heart to pound in your chest. Holding you in place, he pushed his groin into your ass. 

You couldn't stop the small whimper at the edge of your lips from escaping, gripping the blanket beneath you. "S-Satori," you said breathlessly, as warmth spread between your thighs. Clearing your throat, you warned, "You're not even playing, anymore. If you keep this up, you're gonna eat my dust." 

You tried your best to ignore Tendou's lips pressed to your neck, focusing all your attention on the screen in front of you. Tightening your grip on the controller, you attempted to steady your breathing. He was gripping onto your hip while kissing and sucking on your neck, but you weren't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing your reactions. 

Tendou pressed into your ass again and bit your neck, causing you to tense and almost drop the controller. You were thankful that he couldn't see your face at that moment. 

"Come on, baby, don't hold back that cute voice. Give in," Satori purred, pressing into you again. 

_You're not gonna get me that easy._

You pretended to yawn, bringing your hand to your mouth. "Man, I am so bored, right now. You want to play a different game? We could play 'Lovers in a Dangerous Space Time' instead."

Tendou reached in front of you, snatching the controller out of your hands. Tossing it aside, he growled lowly in your ear, "Oh, you're bored, huh? Lover, you're about to find yourself in a _very_ dangerous space." He lifted himself off of you, suddenly. Grabbing your hips, he flipped you over and held both of your wrists in one hand above your head. He placed himself between your legs and drew himself close to your face. 

Your eyes were wide and your cheeks flushed. You definitely could not steady your breathing, now. 

Staring up at him, you watched his serious expression turn sinister, grinning down at you with narrowed eyes. "Hmm, you seem to be breathing pretty hard, love. What's wrong?" he feigned concern. With his free hand, he held your face for a moment. "Mm, mm, mm. And your face is hot! Something must be wrong, let me investigate." He placed a finger on your mouth and asked, "Does this hurt?" 

You shook your head.

"I can't hear you, baby."

_Ugh, so it's going to be like that._

"No, it doesn't hurt."

He gently pressed his lips against yours, his hand holding your face. You pressed further, wanting to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. 

"Did that hurt?"

"No," you breathed. 

"Good! Moving on..." 

"Ugh!"

He dragged his hand down your neck and placed his fingers around your throat. "Does this hurt?"

"Hmm, I don't really feel anything," you reply. 

"Oh, interesting! Let's see..." He pressed his hand into your throat. 

Your mouth flew open as you tried to gasp, but the airflow was restricted. You felt your body tingling with excitement. 

_Fuck._

"How about now? Do you feel it?" 

"Yes," you whimpered. 

"Does it hurt?"

You closed your eyes and fidgeted underneath him. "No."

"Wonderful! Let's move on," he chirped, removing his hand. "So many places to check, can't dawdle, now."

His hand moved down your collarbone to your chest. "Hmm..." he hummed while lightly dragging his fingers around your breast. "You know, there's something... obstructing my examination, here."

"Oh, is there?"

"Yeah, there is. And I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend and give you a thorough inspection. You know, to make sure you're okay." 

"Ah, yes, yes, what a thoughtful partner you are."

"Yes, obviously. So here's the thing." He inched his face closer to yours, his mouth mere millimeters away from your own. You moved to kiss him, but he pulled away, chuckling. "Here's the thing, baby: I can't help you if you don't help me. This is what's going to happen. I'm going to let go of your hands. And when I do, you're going to strip this cute shirt off of you, understand?"

You nodded.

"Ah-ah!" He grabbed your face and calmly repeated "Understand?"

"Y-Yes," you sputtered. 

He let go of your face and pulled away. "Mhmm, of course you do smart girl. And when you're done, you're going to take _my_ shirt off for me. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

At that, his eyes widened slightly and his mouth drew into a twisted grin. "Mmm, what a good girl," he purred as he let go of your wrists. Lifting himself up, he gave you room to reposition yourself. 

You moved onto your knees in front of him. "Okay, so... What was it I was supposed to take off again?"

You watched as Satori's grin fell into a hard line. "Babe," he warned. 

You feigned innocence. "What? Oh, that's right!" You reached up to grab the elastic holding your hair out of your face and pulled it out. "My ponytail, of _course_." Your hair fell down around your shoulders. "There we go!" you beamed, smiling up at him.

"Babe."

"Yeah?"

"Take it off."

"I did!" 

Tendou glared at you for a moment before softening his expression. "You know what, yeah. Thank you for taking your ponytail out, baby." He moved closer to you. "Because...," he continued, placing a hand behind your head and running his fingers through your hair." It's so much more satisfying..." he gripped onto a fistful of hair, "to punish you like this than to grab a ponytail." He pulled on your hair, drawing your head back and exposing your neck. Your body was buzzing with excitement. You moaned as he pressed his teeth into your flesh. He placed his tongue at the base of your neck and slowly trailed it up to your jaw, then nibbled on your ear. 

You squirmed underneath him, heart pounding against your ribcage. "Satori," you moaned. You placed your hands on his chest, grabbing at his shirt. 

He let go of your hair and moved away, putting distance between you. "Now," he said satisfactorily, "be a good little slut and do what daddy tells you."

You tried to calm your breathing. "Yes, sir." Grabbing the hem of your shirt, you slowly dragged the piece of cloth up, making sure to press the fabric into your skin as it passed over your breasts, causing them to fall back down with a bounce. You smirked at Satori's expression, then pulled the fabric over your head and tossed it to the side. 

"Good girl," he breathed, moving closer to you. He lifted his hands toward your chest, but you placed your hands on your breasts, obstructing his path.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I have another job to do."

Tendou looked at you, puzzled.

You sighed and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "I'm supposed to strip you. Remember?"

"Ahh, yes. How could I forget?" he mused as you pulled the cloth over his head. 

_Mmm._ You drank in the sight of your man's body. _What the fuck is involved in making chocolates that results in a body like this?_ You dragged your hands down his hard chest to the top of his pants, tugging lightly.

"Now, now, sweetheart." Tendou grabbed your wrists. "I know you're an excited little whore, but I'm not finished my examination. Mkay?" He gently pushed you back down on the blanket. "Hmm, where was I? Oh, I think I was right about... here," he recalled, placing his hand on one breast and placing the peak of the other in his mouth. 

You gasped, as your head fell back, enjoying the sensations your partner elicited. 

You felt his tongue swirl around your nipple before placing it between his teeth. 

"Mmm... Baby..." you breathed. 

He moved his hand away from your chest and pushed himself up, hovering above you. He smirked as he cooed, "Did that hurt, babe?"

You frowned, grumbling, "No, it didn't."

"Oh, fantastic! This examination is going so well. We're narrowing down what could be the problem, and we're almost there, I can _feel_ it," he said, placing a hand on your mons. 

You felt your cheeks heat up again at the unexpected contact, but he quickly moved his hand away. This time, his hands were placed on either side of your torso, rubbing up and down as he trailed kisses down your stomach. "God, I love this cute tummy of yours," he purred. "You are so pretty, baby."

You felt your heart flutter for a second at his words, and couldn't stop the smile currently spreading across your lips. 

"Does this hurt?" he asked, not bothering to look up at you.

"No, sir."

He continued trailing kisses down your torso. As Satori moved further down, his hands moved to grab at the edge of your shorts and panties. Lifting up your bottom half, he swiftly removed the articles of clothing and threw them aside. Immediately, he continued kissing down your torso.

"Wow, okay," you said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Getting right to it, huh?"

He didn't reply; instead, he grabbed your thighs and forced them apart, causing your entire body to heat up. 

"Okay, I think that's a yes," you breathed.

He pressed his tongue against your clit, making you gasp and whimper. He moved his tongue against you and briefly sucked on your sensitive bud before moving his mouth to your thighs. 

"Wha-" 

He started placing kisses down your thigh, slowly. 

"Aren't you going to ask me if that hurt?" you huffed. 

He ignored you, continuing his route down.

" _Satoriiii_ ," you whined, trying to provoke him.

When he ignored you again, you pulled your leg away from him. He hesitated for a second, before gripping your thigh hard and looking at you with a glint in his eye. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't want you to kiss my thigh," you pouted. 

"Oh? And what _do_ you want?"

You were silent as you slightly bucked your hips. 

"Nah, baby." He placed a hand next to your head and leaned closer to your face. "Tell me. Exactly. What you want. I want you to _beg_ for it."

You stared up at him, struggling to find the words at the moment. 

After a few seconds, he started to lean away. "Alright, I guess you don't want anythi-"

"Eat me out. Please. I want to feel your hot tongue on my clit. Please, I want it. I need it, Satori. Please," you whimpered. 

A grin spread across his lips as he prompted, "Please, _what_?" He crossed his arms and watched you, waiting for your compliance.

"Please, daddy. Please eat me out."

"Mmm, look at how pathetic you are, begging for my tongue like that." He replaced himself between your legs and brought his mouth close to your pussy. You could feel his breath as he said, "You really are a slut, aren't you?" before pressing his tongue into you. 

You moaned as he trailed his tongue up, flicking against your clit. Threading your fingers in his hair, you tugged on it slightly, making him moan. The vibrations made your breath hitch. "Baby, I- _Ah_!" He shoved two fingers inside of you, angling them at just the right position. "Oh my God, oh my _God_ , Satori!" You arched your back in pleasure.

"Cum for me, baby. I want you to cum on my fingers so I can lick them clean." He pressed his tongue harder against your clit and moved his fingers faster in and out of you. 

"Fuck, I- Ah, daddy, I'm cumming!" you exclaimed. With each wave of your orgasm, you let out small whimpers and felt your legs shake. 

He lifted his head from between your legs, his tongue still hanging out. He then placed his fingers in his mouth, fulfilling his promise. "Mmm, y/n you taste so good." 

"Mm, I'm really interested in finding out how good _you_ taste, right now," you purred. 

A crooked smile formed on Tendou's face before he said, "Too bad you're going to have to imagine it, baby. I'm too impatient." 

You watched as he stood up, letting your eyes slowly trail down his body. " _Fuck_ , Satori, I could stare at your body all day." You noticed the very obvious bulge in his pants and felt yourself throb between your legs. 

He smiled as he hooked his thumbs in his pants, sliding them down with his boxer briefs and allowing his erection to spring free. He placed a hand on his dick and looked down at you. "Oh yeah, baby girl? How about you lay there and watch me?" he suggested, moving his hand up and down his cock. "But you're not allowed to touch yourself."

Your eyes widened, taking in the delicious scene in front of you. You could hear his breathing pattern quicken, causing you to press your thighs together. He placed his other hand on his balls and started massaging, letting small moans escape his lips. 

_Fuck, I can't take this._

You started to lift yourself up to move toward him, but he immediately stopped in response, chuckling. 

"Maybe I wasn't the one who was impatient, huh? Don't worry baby, I can't wait any longer, either," he breathed, lowering himself between your legs. 

_Yes, yes, yes!_

You laid back down while Satori reached for a pillow. He placed it underneath your lower back, angling your bottom half up. He gripped your thighs and pulled you closer. Placing himself at your entrance, he looked up at you. "What do you want, my love?"

"I want you to fuck me," you replied immediately. "Right now. I want you to shove your- Oh, _fuck_!"

He interrupted you by complying with your request, shoving himself all at once inside of you. He moved inside at a steady pace, making you moan. His breathing was uneven and he let out small grunts with each thrust. "Yes, yes, yes, y/n. Shit, baby, you're so tight. Fuck." 

You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him deeper into you. "Satori, I- I- Fuck, I-" you groaned, unable to put together a coherent sentence. You were panting and your brain felt foggy. "I'm close. I'm gonna cum all over your cock, daddy," you whimpered.

"Oh, fuck, y/n! Fuck, I'm gonna fucking pound you now," he growled, picking up the pace and shoving himself deeper inside of you. 

You moaned loudly, feeling the edge of ecstasy coming on. Your hands flew to Satori's hair and you pulled on it again as the waves of your orgasm overwhelmed you.

Tendou moaned loudly, "Baby, oh my God, I can feel you tightening around me. Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum inside you."

"Yes, daddy, please cum inside me! I want you to fill me up!" 

" _Ohhhh, fuuuuck_!" With each thrust, Tendou let out whimpers of pleasure. He stayed hovering above you for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Eventually, he slowly removed himself and watched as his cum dripped out of you. "Jesus Christ, I could place myself right back inside you after seeing that." 

You chuckled. "Mm, I normally would not pass up an opportunity for a second round, but I'm hungry." 

"Ah, yes, sustenance. I need to feed you," he said, leaning down to kiss you. 

You held his face as you pressed your lips against his. "I love you, Satori." 

"I love you, too, y/n." He grabbed a blanket and placed it across his chest. Grabbing your shoulders, he lifted you up and turned you to the side, pulling you into his chest. He then wrapped the blanket around you and pulled you close, placing a kiss on top of your head. "You did a really great job for me." 

"Mmm, you did, too. I had a great time," you hummed, nuzzling your head into his chest. 

The two of you stayed in this position for a while, allowing your breathing patterns to return to normal and your bodies to calm down. 

"Okay," Tendou started, "here's the plan. We're going to shower."

"Okay, I'm on board so far."

"Then we're going to change back into pajamas."

"Yes."

"I'm going to cook you dinner."

"I am loving this."

"And then we're going to watch the newest episode of Jujustu Kaisen."

"Satori?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."


	2. Game Night: CB Y/N

_Content Warnings: mdom, degradation, some restraining, spanking, choking, hair pulling, biting, body worship_

_**Note:** There are multiple versions of this story. In this version, y/n is a cis boy (CB). If this is not relatable for you, another version may be more suited. Check the other chapters for a y/n that better describes you._

_This story is meant to be as inclusive as possible. If there is a detail you feel is exclusionary, please point it out so that I may avoid using it in the future. I hope you're able to easily place yourself in this story!_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I swear to fucking God, Satori," you warned, jabbing your elbow into his side.

"Hey! Listen, y/n, this is called leveling the playing field." You could hear the smile forming on his smug face and attempted to jab him again. However, Tendou dodged just as he sent the blue shell your way.

"Mother _fucker!_ "

A split second before crossing the finish line, the shell made contact with your cart and Tendou flew right past you. 

He jumped up from his spot next to you on the floor and threw his head back. "HA _HA_! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!"

You groaned, stretching forward until you lay flat on the ground. "Tendou, I hate you," you mumbled into the blanket spread underneath you.

The two of you decided to gather every blanket and pillow in the apartment and throw them on the living room floor. The soft, comfortable material beneath you contrasted the uncomfortable feeling of annoyance bubbling up.

" _Tendou_? Oh, baby, don't tell me you're getting mad, now," he said, amused.

You peeked up at the tall, lanky man standing next to you. He had his hands on his hips, smirking down at you. You made eye contact and glared at him briefly before burying your face back into the blanket.

Tendou chuckled. "You know, for someone whose job is to help kids grow into mature, independent adults, you sure do pout a lot."

" _Mmmph!_ " you grumbled in response.

You felt the blanket moving underneath you as Tendou moved back into his spot next to you.

"Alright, baby, I'll tell you what. Let's play one more game, and the rule this time is no blue shells. Alright?"

You picked your head up to look at him, narrowing your eyes. "And how can I trust your word?"

Tendou raised his hands innocently, "Hey, hey! What kind of guy do you think I am?"

You raised an eyebrow, frowning at him. "Tendou, what kind of guy do _you_ think you are?"

He placed his left hand on his thigh and pointed at you with his right. "I'm so glad you asked. Where do I begin? You see, I am _such_ a complex character," he said, pressing his hands to his chest. "We can start with my incredible sense of hum-"

"Boy, if you don't shut the fuck up!" you interrupted, tossing a pillow at his head.

It landed with a soft _thud_ against the side of his face. "Y/N! My hair is finally at a length where I can start styling it again, and you go and ruin it? I am so deeply offended, do not speak to me right now." He looked down at the smile forming on your face and continued, "My heart is in indescribable pain. I can't go on! Who have I chosen to share my life with? How can you say you love me when you would do something so heartless? Y/n, I - "

"UGH!" you exclaimed, laughing at his ridiculous monologue. You sat up and moved in front of him, fake pouting. "I am so sorry, my love, that was so out of line. Do you want me to fix it for you?"

Tendou crossed his arms and turned his patch of disheveled hair toward you. "I mean, it's the _least_ you could do."

You moved closer, reaching your hand out toward his hair. But before you could touch it, Tendou grabbed your wrist, pulling you into him. You yelped in surprise as you landed awkwardly on his chest. Tendou chuckled and grabbed your face, forcing you to look up at him. "I changed my mind, baby, I just want to steal a kiss," he said, leaning forward to place his lips on yours.

You hadn't realized how tense you were until you felt yourself relaxing into the kiss. You sighed as he moved his hands to hold your face. He pulled away briefly to look at you, then placed a peck on your nose. There was a pause as you looked at each other... Then a smile slowly started to form on Tendou's face.

"Oh, no," you groaned.

He closed his eyes and raised his chin. "Now that you've made up for such a heinous crime, it's time for me to kick your ass in one last round. _No_ blue shells, this time. I promise."

You sighed, finally lifting yourself out of the awkward position. "Alriiight," you said, drawing out the word as you placed yourself back into your previous position, lying face down on the blanket. You grabbed the controller and looked over at your partner as he was choosing the next track.

He still had a smile on his face, but it wasn't the usual smug smile he donned. And there was a glint in his eye.

_Suspicious._

"Alright, baby, you ready?"

You turned your attention back to the screen. "Rainbow Road? Really?"

"What, like it's hard?"

You rolled your eyes as the numbers flashed across the screen. Tightening your grip on the controller, you focused all your attention on just staying on the track.

_Fucking Satori. He just loves to irritate me. I swear once this game is over I'm going to tease the shit out of him._

You were so focused on the track you didn't bother purposefully going for the items. If you managed to pick something up, great, but it wasn't your goal. All your attention was focused on the limited space in which you could move. So much so that you hadn't noticed Tendou had moved closer to you. And you didn't notice that his cart had abruptly started to slow down, either.

Suddenly you felt something graze up your thigh to the bottom of your pajama shorts, tickling you. You immediately turned your head to look at the smug fucker next to you. "What-"

"Y/n, you really need to pay attention. How do you expect to beat me when you fall off like that?"

You shifted your attention back to the screen to see that he was right; your cart was now being returned to the track via fishing pole. You groaned and tried to again focus on staying on the road.

You successfully finished one lap when you felt a large hand grab your thigh right under your ass. "Satori!" you gasped. 

He didn't respond. He didn't even look at you. 

"I'm trying to focus on the game, here!"

"I'm not stopping you from doing that, babe," he replied simply. Immediately, he placed his hand back on your upper thigh, moving gently across your skin. His fingers traced a slow, sensuous line across your leg, inching closer and closer inwards.

Your breath hitched and you squeezed your legs together in response. You could feel the warmth of blush spreading across your cheeks.

Without warning, you felt his large hand slap against your ass, causing you to yelp in surprise.

"Baby, you need to stop squirming or you won't be able to focus on the game. You know what? I'll help you out." You felt Tendou move from his position next to you.

_Help me out? What the fuck is he doing?_

You felt his legs on either side of your hips as he positioned himself above you. Sitting himself on your ass, he hummed to himself in satisfaction. "There you go, my love. You won't be able to move as much, now. You can focus on the game without any distractions! Aren't I so considerate?"

"No distractions, huh? You know - call me crazy - but something about this position doesn't really lend itself to feeling zen if you know what I mean."

"Nope, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he asserted, leaning forward to quickly nibble at your ear.

You gasped and squirmed underneath him, but your movements were restricted.

"Man, you're still wiggly, huh? I guess I need to help you out a little more." Tendou leaned forward again, placing a hand on your back. You felt him push you further into the ground, causing your heart to pound in your chest. Holding you in place, he pushed his groin into your ass.

You couldn't stop the small whimper at the edge of your lips from escaping, gripping the blanket beneath you. "S-Satori," you said breathlessly, as warmth spread between your thighs. Clearing your throat, you warned, "You're not even playing, anymore. If you keep this up, you're gonna eat my dust."

You tried your best to ignore Tendou's lips pressed to your neck, focusing all your attention on the screen in front of you. Tightening your grip on the controller, you attempted to steady your breathing. He was gripping onto your hip while kissing and sucking on your neck, but you weren't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing your reactions.

Tendou pressed into your ass again and bit your neck, causing you to tense and almost drop the controller. You were thankful that he couldn't see your face at that moment.

"Come on, baby, don't hold back that cute voice. Give in," Satori purred, pressing into you again.

_You're not gonna get me that easy._

You pretended to yawn, bringing your hand to your mouth. "Man, I am so bored, right now. You want to play a different game? We could play 'Lovers in a Dangerous Space Time' instead."

Tendou reached in front of you, snatching the controller out of your hands. Tossing it aside, he growled lowly in your ear, "Oh, you're bored, huh? Lover, you're about to find yourself in a _very_ dangerous space." He lifted himself off of you, suddenly. Grabbing your hips, he flipped you over and held both of your wrists in one hand above your head. He placed himself between your legs and drew himself close to your face.

Your eyes were wide and your cheeks flushed. You definitely could not steady your breathing, now.

Staring up at him, you watched his serious expression turn sinister, grinning down at you with narrowed eyes. "Hmm, you seem to be breathing pretty hard, love. What's wrong?" he feigned concern. With his free hand, he held your face for a moment. "Mm, mm, mm. And your face is hot! Something must be wrong, let me investigate." He placed a finger on your mouth and asked, "Does this hurt?"

You shook your head.

"I can't hear you, baby."

_Ugh, so it's going to be like that._

"No, it doesn't hurt."

He gently pressed his lips against yours, his hand holding your face. You pressed further, wanting to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away.

"Did that hurt?"

"No," you breathed.

"Good! Moving on..."

"Ugh!"

He dragged his hand down your neck and placed his fingers around your throat. "Does this hurt?"

"Hmm, I don't really feel anything," you reply.

"Oh, interesting! Let's see..." He pressed his hand into your throat.

Your mouth flew open as you tried to gasp, but the airflow was restricted. You felt your body tingling with excitement.

_Fuck._

"How about now? Do you feel it?"

"Yes," you whimpered.

"Does it hurt?"

You closed your eyes and fidgeted underneath him. "No."

"Wonderful! Let's move on," he chirped, removing his hand. "So many places to check, can't dawdle, now."

His hand moved down your collarbone to your chest. "Hmm..." he hummed while lightly dragging his fingers around your breast. "You know, there's something... obstructing my examination, here."

"Oh, is there?"

"Yeah, there is. And I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend and give you a thorough inspection. You know, to make sure you're okay."

"Ah, yes, yes, what a thoughtful partner you are."

"Yes, obviously. So here's the thing." He inched his face closer to yours, his mouth mere millimeters away from your own. You moved to kiss him, but he pulled away, chuckling. "Here's the thing, baby: I can't help you if you don't help me. This is what's going to happen. I'm going to let go of your hands. And when I do, you're going to strip this cute shirt off of you, understand?"

You nodded.

"Ah-ah!" He grabbed your face and calmly repeated "Understand?"

"Y-Yes," you sputtered.

He let go of your face and pulled away. "Mhmm, of course you do smart boy. And when you're done, you're going to take _my_ shirt off for me. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

At that, his eyes widened slightly and his mouth drew into a twisted grin. "Mmm, what a good boy," he purred as he let go of your wrists. Lifting himself up, he gave you room to reposition yourself.

You moved onto your knees in front of him. "Okay, so... What was it I was supposed to take off again?"

You watched as Satori's grin fell into a hard line. "Babe," he warned.

You feigned innocence. "What? Oh, that's right!" You reached up to grab the fabric on your head pulled it off. "My beanie, of _course_. There we go!" you beamed, smiling up at him.

"Babe."

"Yeah?"

"Take it off."

"I did!"

Tendou glared at you for a moment before softening his expression. "You know what, yeah. Thank you for taking your hat off, baby." He moved closer to you. "Because...," he continued, placing a hand behind your head and running his fingers through your hair. "It makes it so much easier..." he gripped onto a fistful of hair, "to punish you." He pulled on your hair, drawing your head back and exposing your neck. Your body was buzzing with excitement. You moaned as he pressed his teeth into your flesh. He placed his tongue at the base of your neck and slowly trailed it up to your jaw, then nibbled on your ear.

You squirmed underneath him, heart pounding against your ribcage. "Satori," you moaned. You placed your hands on his chest, grabbing at his shirt.

He let go of your hair and moved away, putting distance between you. "Now," he said satisfactorily, "be a good little slut and do what daddy tells you."

You tried to calm your breathing. "Yes, sir." Grabbing the hem of your shirt, you slowly dragged the piece of cloth up, watching Satori's face the entire time. You smirked at his expression, then pulled the fabric over your head and tossed it to the side.

"Good boy," he breathed, moving closer to you. He lifted his hands toward your chest, but you covered yourself with your arms, obstructing his path.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I have another job to do."

Tendou looked at you, puzzled.

You sighed and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "I'm supposed to strip you. Remember?"

"Ahh, yes. How could I forget?" he mused as you pulled the cloth over his head.

 _Mmm._ You drank in the sight of your man's body. _What the fuck is involved in making chocolates that results in a body like this?_ You dragged your hands down his hard chest to the top of his pants, tugging lightly.

"Now, now, sweetheart." Tendou grabbed your wrists. "I know you're an excited little whore, but I'm not finished my examination. Mkay?" He gently pushed you back down on the blanket. "Hmm, where was I? Oh, I think I was right about... here," he recalled, placing his hand on one breast and placing the peak of the other in his mouth.

You gasped, as your head fell back, enjoying the sensations your partner elicited.

You felt his tongue swirl around your nipple before placing it between his teeth.

"Mmm... Baby..." you breathed.

He moved his hand away from your chest and pushed himself up, hovering above you. He smirked as he cooed, "Did that hurt, babe?"

You frowned, grumbling, "No, it didn't."

"Oh, fantastic! This examination is going so well. We're narrowing down what could be the problem, and we're almost there, I can _feel_ it," he said, placing a hand on your bulge.

You felt your cheeks heat up again at the unexpected contact, but he quickly moved his hand away. This time, his hands were placed on either side of your torso, rubbing up and down as he trailed kisses down your stomach. "God, I love this cute tummy of yours," he purred. "You are so pretty, baby."

You felt your heart flutter for a second at his words, and couldn't stop the smile currently spreading across your lips.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, not bothering to look up at you.

"No, sir."

He continued trailing kisses down your torso. As Satori moved further down, his hands moved to grab at the edge of your shorts and underwear. Lifting up your bottom half, he swiftly removed the articles of clothing and threw them aside. Immediately, he continued kissing down your torso.

"Wow, okay," you said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Getting right to it, huh?"

He didn't reply; instead, he grabbed your thighs and forced them apart, causing your entire body to heat up.

"Okay, I think that's a yes," you breathed.

He pressed his tongue against your ass, making you gasp and whimper. He moved his tongue against you briefly before moving his mouth to your thighs.

"Wha-"

He started placing kisses down your thigh, slowly.

"Aren't you going to ask me if that hurt?" you huffed.

He ignored you, continuing his route down.

" _Satoriiii_ ," you whined, trying to provoke him.

When he ignored you again, you pulled your leg away from him. He hesitated for a second, before gripping your thigh hard and looking at you with a glint in his eye. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't want you to kiss my thigh," you pouted.

"Oh? And what _do_ you want?"

You were silent as you slightly bucked your hips.

"Nah, baby." He placed a hand next to your head and leaned closer to your face. "Tell me. Exactly. What you want. I want you to _beg_ for it."

You stared up at him, struggling to find the words at the moment.

After a few seconds, he started to lean away. "Alright, I guess you don't want anythi-"

"Eat my ass. Please. I want to feel your hot tongue on my hole. Please, I want it. I need it, Satori. Please," you whimpered.

A grin spread across his lips as he prompted, "Please, _what_?" He crossed his arms and watched you, waiting for your compliance.

"Please, daddy. Please eat my ass."

"Mmm, look at how pathetic you are, begging for my tongue like that." He replaced himself between your legs and brought his mouth close to your needy hole. You could feel his breath as he said, "You really are a slut, aren't you?" before pressing his tongue into you.

You moaned as he moved his tongue against you. Threading your fingers in his hair, you tugged on it slightly, making him moan. The vibrations made your breath hitch. "Baby, I- _Ah_!" He shoved two fingers inside of you, angling them at just the right position. "Oh my God, oh my _God_ , Satori!" You arched your back in pleasure.

"Baby, I really want to taste your cock," Tendou moaned, placing the tip in his mouth. You felt his tongue swirl around the head before taking in the length of your sex.

" _Fuck_ , Satori!" You could feel your orgasm coming, and grabbed at the blanket underneath you.

Tendou stroked the base of your dick with his free hand while sucking. He lifted his face up and purred, "Cum for me, baby. Cum in my mouth. I want to swallow it." He took in the length of your sex in his mouth once more and pumped his fingers faster inside of you.

"Fuck, I- Ah, daddy, I'm cumming!" you exclaimed. With each wave of your orgasm, you let out small whimpers and felt your legs shake.

He lifted his head from between your legs and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, showing you the evidence. "Mmm, y/n you taste so good."

"Mm, I'm really interested in finding out how good _you_ taste, right now," you purred.

A crooked smile formed on Tendou's face before he said, "Too bad you're going to have to imagine it, baby. I'm too impatient."

You watched as he stood up, letting your eyes slowly trail down his body. " _Fuck_ , Satori, I could stare at your body all day." You noticed the very obvious bulge in his pants and felt yourself throb.

He smiled as he hooked his thumbs in his pants, sliding them down with his boxer briefs and allowing his erection to spring free. He placed a hand on his dick and looked down at you. "Oh yeah, baby? How about you lay there and watch me?" he suggested, moving his hand up and down his cock. "But you're not allowed to touch yourself."

Your eyes widened, taking in the delicious scene in front of you. You could hear his breathing pattern quicken, causing you to press your thighs together. He placed his other hand on his balls and started massaging, letting small moans escape his lips.

_Fuck, I can't take this._

You started to lift yourself up to move toward him, but he immediately stopped in response, chuckling.

"Maybe I wasn't the one who was impatient, huh? Don't worry baby, I can't wait any longer, either," he breathed, lowering himself between your legs.

_Yes, yes, yes!_

You laid back down while Satori reached for a pillow. He placed it underneath your lower back, angling your bottom half up. He gripped your thighs and pulled you closer. Placing himself at your entrance, he looked up at you. "What do you want, my love?"

"I want you to fuck me," you replied immediately. "Right now. I want you to shove your- Oh, _fuck_!"

He interrupted you by complying with your request, shoving himself all at once inside of you. He moved inside at a steady pace, making you moan. His breathing was uneven and he let out small grunts with each thrust. "Yes, yes, yes, y/n. Shit, baby, you're so tight. Fuck."

You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him deeper into you. "Satori, I- I- Fuck, I-" you groaned, unable to put together a coherent sentence. You were panting and your brain felt foggy. "I'm close. I'm gonna cum all over myself, daddy," you whimpered.

"Oh, fuck, y/n! Fuck, I'm gonna fucking pound you now," he growled, picking up the pace and shoving himself deeper inside of you.

You moaned loudly, feeling the edge of ecstasy coming on. Your hands flew to Satori's hair and you pulled on it again as the waves of your orgasm overwhelmed you.

Tendou moaned loudly, "Baby, oh my God, I can feel you tightening around me. Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum inside you."

"Yes, daddy, please cum inside me! I want you to fill me up!"

" _Ohhhh, fuuuuck_!" With each thrust, Tendou let out whimpers of pleasure. He stayed hovering above you for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Eventually, he slowly removed himself and watched as his cum dripped out of you. "Jesus Christ, I could place myself right back inside you after seeing that."

You chuckled. "Mm, I normally would not pass up an opportunity for a second round, but I'm hungry."

"Ah, yes, sustenance. I need to feed you," he said, leaning down to kiss you.

You held his face as you pressed your lips against his. "I love you, Satori."

"I love you, too, y/n." He grabbed a blanket and placed it across his chest. Grabbing your shoulders, he lifted you up and turned you to the side, pulling you into his chest. He then wrapped the blanket around you and pulled you close, placing a kiss on top of your head. "You did a really great job for me."

"Mmm, you did, too. I had a great time," you hummed, nuzzling your head into his chest.

The two of you stayed in this position for a while, allowing your breathing patterns to return to normal and your bodies to calm down.

"Okay," Tendou started, "here's the plan. We're going to shower."

"Okay, I'm on board so far."

"Then we're going to change back into pajamas."

"Yes."

"I'm going to cook you dinner."

"I am loving this."

"And then we're going to watch the newest episode of Jujutsu Kaisen."

"Satori?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."


	3. Game Night: TG Y/N

_Content Warnings: mdom, degradation, some restraining, spanking, choking, hair pulling, biting, body worship_

_**Note:** There are multiple versions of this story. In this version, y/n is a transgirl (TG). If this is not relatable for you, another version may be more suited. Check the other chapters for a y/n that better describes you._

_This story is meant to be as inclusive as possible. If there is a detail you feel is exclusionary, please point it out so that I may avoid using it in the future. I hope you're able to easily place yourself in this story!_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I swear to fucking God, Satori," you warned, jabbing your elbow into his side.

"Hey! Listen, y/n, this is called leveling the playing field." You could hear the smile forming on his smug face and attempted to jab him again. However, Tendou dodged just as he sent the blue shell your way.

"Mother _fucker!_ "

A split second before crossing the finish line, the shell made contact with your cart and Tendou flew right past you. 

He jumped up from his spot next to you on the floor and threw his head back. "HA _HA_! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!"

You groaned, stretching forward until you lay flat on the ground. "Tendou, I hate you," you mumbled into the blanket spread underneath you.

The two of you decided to gather every blanket and pillow in the apartment and throw them on the living room floor. The soft, comfortable material beneath you contrasted the uncomfortable feeling of annoyance bubbling up.

" _Tendou_? Oh, baby, don't tell me you're getting mad, now," he said, amused.

You peeked up at the tall, lanky man standing next to you. He had his hands on his hips, smirking down at you. You made eye contact and glared at him briefly before burying your face back into the blanket.

Tendou chuckled. "You know, for someone whose job is to help kids grow into mature, independent adults, you sure do pout a lot."

" _Mmmph!_ " you grumbled in response.

You felt the blanket moving underneath you as Tendou moved back into his spot next to you.

"Alright, baby, I'll tell you what. Let's play one more game, and the rule this time is no blue shells. Alright?"

You picked your head up to look at him, narrowing your eyes. "And how can I trust your word?"

Tendou raised his hands innocently, "Hey, hey! What kind of guy do you think I am?"

You raised an eyebrow, frowning at him. "Tendou, what kind of guy do _you_ think you are?"

He placed his left hand on his thigh and pointed at you with his right. "I'm so glad you asked. Where do I begin? You see, I am _such_ a complex character," he said, pressing his hands to his chest. "We can start with my incredible sense of hum-"

"Boy, if you don't shut the fuck up!" you interrupted, tossing a pillow at his head.

It landed with a soft _thud_ against the side of his face. "Y/N! My hair is finally at a length where I can start styling it again, and you go and ruin it? I am so deeply offended, do not speak to me right now." He looked down at the smile forming on your face and continued, "My heart is in indescribable pain. I can't go on! Who have I chosen to share my life with? How can you say you love me when you would do something so heartless? Y/n, I - "

"UGH!" you exclaimed, laughing at his ridiculous monologue. You sat up and moved in front of him, fake pouting. "I am so sorry, my love, that was so out of line. Do you want me to fix it for you?"

Tendou crossed his arms and turned his patch of disheveled hair toward you. "I mean, it's the _least_ you could do."

You moved closer, reaching your hand out toward his hair. But before you could touch it, Tendou grabbed your wrist, pulling you into him. You yelped in surprise as you landed awkwardly on his chest. Tendou chuckled and grabbed your face, forcing you to look up at him. "I changed my mind, baby, I just want to steal a kiss," he said, leaning forward to place his lips on yours.

You hadn't realized how tense you were until you felt yourself relaxing into the kiss. You sighed as he moved his hands to hold your face. He pulled away briefly to look at you, then placed a peck on your nose. There was a pause as you looked at each other... Then a smile slowly started to form on Tendou's face.

"Oh, no," you groaned.

He closed his eyes and raised his chin. "Now that you've made up for such a heinous crime, it's time for me to kick your ass in one last round. _No_ blue shells, this time. I promise."

You sighed, finally lifting yourself out of the awkward position. "Alriiight," you said, drawing out the word as you placed yourself back into your previous position, lying face down on the blanket. You grabbed the controller and looked over at your partner as he was choosing the next track.

He still had a smile on his face, but it wasn't the usual smug smile he donned. And there was a glint in his eye.

_Suspicious._

"Alright, baby, you ready?"

You turned your attention back to the screen. "Rainbow Road? Really?"

"What, like it's hard?"

You rolled your eyes as the numbers flashed across the screen. Tightening your grip on the controller, you focused all your attention on just staying on the track.

_Fucking Satori. He just loves to irritate me. I swear once this game is over I'm going to tease the shit out of him._

You were so focused on the track you didn't bother purposefully going for the items. If you managed to pick something up, great, but it wasn't your goal. All your attention was focused on the limited space in which you could move. So much so that you hadn't noticed Tendou had moved closer to you. And you didn't notice that his cart had abruptly started to slow down, either.

Suddenly you felt something graze up your thigh to the bottom of your pajama shorts, tickling you. You immediately turned your head to look at the smug fucker next to you. "What-"

"Y/n, you really need to pay attention. How do you expect to beat me when you fall off like that?"

You shifted your attention back to the screen to see that he was right; your cart was now being returned to the track via fishing pole. You groaned and tried to again focus on staying on the road.

You successfully finished one lap when you felt a large hand grab your thigh right under your ass. "Satori!" you gasped. 

He didn't respond. He didn't even look at you. 

"I'm trying to focus on the game, here!"

"I'm not stopping you from doing that, babe," he replied simply. Immediately, he placed his hand back on your upper thigh, moving gently across your skin. His fingers traced a slow, sensuous line across your leg, inching closer and closer inwards.

Your breath hitched and you squeezed your legs together in response. You could feel the warmth of blush spreading across your cheeks.

Without warning, you felt his large hand slap against your ass, causing you to yelp in surprise.

"Baby, you need to stop squirming or you won't be able to focus on the game. You know what? I'll help you out." You felt Tendou move from his position next to you.

_Help me out? What the fuck is he doing?_

You felt his legs on either side of your hips as he positioned himself above you. Sitting himself on your ass, he hummed to himself in satisfaction. "There you go, my love. You won't be able to move as much, now. You can focus on the game without any distractions! Aren't I so considerate?"

"No distractions, huh? You know - call me crazy - but something about this position doesn't really lend itself to feeling zen if you know what I mean."

"Nope, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he asserted, leaning forward to quickly nibble at your ear.

You gasped and squirmed underneath him, but your movements were restricted.

"Man, you're still wiggly, huh? I guess I need to help you out a little more." Tendou leaned forward again, placing a hand on your back. You felt him push you further into the ground, causing your heart to pound in your chest. Holding you in place, he pushed his groin into your ass.

You couldn't stop the small whimper at the edge of your lips from escaping, gripping the blanket beneath you. "S-Satori," you said breathlessly, as warmth spread between your thighs. Clearing your throat, you warned, "You're not even playing, anymore. If you keep this up, you're gonna eat my dust."

You tried your best to ignore Tendou's lips pressed to your neck, focusing all your attention on the screen in front of you. Tightening your grip on the controller, you attempted to steady your breathing. He was gripping onto your hip while kissing and sucking on your neck, but you weren't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing your reactions.

Tendou pressed into your ass again and bit your neck, causing you to tense and almost drop the controller. You were thankful that he couldn't see your face at that moment.

"Come on, baby, don't hold back that cute voice. Give in," Satori purred, pressing into you again.

_You're not gonna get me that easy._

You pretended to yawn, bringing your hand to your mouth. "Man, I am so bored, right now. You want to play a different game? We could play 'Lovers in a Dangerous Space Time' instead."

Tendou reached in front of you, snatching the controller out of your hands. Tossing it aside, he growled lowly in your ear, "Oh, you're bored, huh? Lover, you're about to find yourself in a _very_ dangerous space." He lifted himself off of you, suddenly. Grabbing your hips, he flipped you over and held both of your wrists in one hand above your head. He placed himself between your legs and drew himself close to your face.

Your eyes were wide and your cheeks flushed. You definitely could not steady your breathing, now.

Staring up at him, you watched his serious expression turn sinister, grinning down at you with narrowed eyes. "Hmm, you seem to be breathing pretty hard, love. What's wrong?" he feigned concern. With his free hand, he held your face for a moment. "Mm, mm, mm. And your face is hot! Something must be wrong, let me investigate." He placed a finger on your mouth and asked, "Does this hurt?"

You shook your head.

"I can't hear you, baby."

_Ugh, so it's going to be like that._

"No, it doesn't hurt."

He gently pressed his lips against yours, his hand holding your face. You pressed further, wanting to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away.

"Did that hurt?"

"No," you breathed.

"Good! Moving on..."

"Ugh!"

He dragged his hand down your neck and placed his fingers around your throat. "Does this hurt?"

"Hmm, I don't really feel anything," you reply.

"Oh, interesting! Let's see..." He pressed his hand into your throat.

Your mouth flew open as you tried to gasp, but the airflow was restricted. You felt your body tingling with excitement.

_Fuck._

"How about now? Do you feel it?"

"Yes," you whimpered.

"Does it hurt?"

You closed your eyes and fidgeted underneath him. "No."

"Wonderful! Let's move on," he chirped, removing his hand. "So many places to check, can't dawdle, now."

His hand moved down your collarbone to your chest. "Hmm..." he hummed while lightly dragging his fingers around your breast. "You know, there's something... obstructing my examination, here."

"Oh, is there?"

"Yeah, there is. And I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend and give you a thorough inspection. You know, to make sure you're okay."

"Ah, yes, yes, what a thoughtful partner you are."

"Yes, obviously. So here's the thing." He inched his face closer to yours, his mouth mere millimeters away from your own. You moved to kiss him, but he pulled away, chuckling. "Here's the thing, baby: I can't help you if you don't help me. This is what's going to happen. I'm going to let go of your hands. And when I do, you're going to strip this cute shirt off of you, understand?"

You nodded.

"Ah-ah!" He grabbed your face and calmly repeated "Understand?"

"Y-Yes," you sputtered.

He let go of your face and pulled away. "Mhmm, of course you do smart girl. And when you're done, you're going to take _my_ shirt off for me. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

At that, his eyes widened slightly and his mouth drew into a twisted grin. "Mmm, what a good girl," he purred as he let go of your wrists. Lifting himself up, he gave you room to reposition yourself.

You moved onto your knees in front of him. "Okay, so... What was it I was supposed to take off again?"

You watched as Satori's grin fell into a hard line. "Babe," he warned.

You feigned innocence. "What? Oh, that's right!" You reached up to grab the elastic holding your hair out of your face and pulled it out. "My ponytail, of _course_." Your hair fell down around your shoulders. "There we go!" you beamed, smiling up at him.

"Babe."

"Yeah?"

"Take it off."

"I did!"

Tendou glared at you for a moment before softening his expression. "You know what, yeah. Thank you for taking your ponytail out, baby." He moved closer to you. "Because...," he continued, placing a hand behind your head and running his fingers through your hair." It's so much more satisfying..." he gripped onto a fistful of hair, "to punish you like this than to grab a ponytail." He pulled on your hair, drawing your head back and exposing your neck. Your body was buzzing with excitement. You moaned as he pressed his teeth into your flesh. He placed his tongue at the base of your neck and slowly trailed it up to your jaw, then nibbled on your ear.

You squirmed underneath him, heart pounding against your ribcage. "Satori," you moaned. You placed your hands on his chest, grabbing at his shirt.

He let go of your hair and moved away, putting distance between you. "Now," he said satisfactorily, "be a good little slut and do what daddy tells you."

You tried to calm your breathing. "Yes, sir." Grabbing the hem of your shirt, you slowly dragged the piece of cloth up, watching Satori's face the entire time. You smirked at his expression, then pulled the fabric over your head and tossed it to the side.

"Good girl," he breathed, moving closer to you. He lifted his hands toward your chest, but you placed your hands on your breasts, obstructing his path.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I have another job to do."

Tendou looked at you, puzzled.

You sighed and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "I'm supposed to strip you. Remember?"

"Ahh, yes. How could I forget?" he mused as you pulled the cloth over his head.

 _Mmm._ You drank in the sight of your man's body. _What the fuck is involved in making chocolates that results in a body like this?_ You dragged your hands down his hard chest to the top of his pants, tugging lightly.

"Now, now, sweetheart." Tendou grabbed your wrists. "I know you're an excited little whore, but I'm not finished my examination. Mkay?" He gently pushed you back down on the blanket. "Hmm, where was I? Oh, I think I was right about... here," he recalled, placing his hand on one breast and placing the peak of the other in his mouth.

You gasped, as your head fell back, enjoying the sensations your partner elicited.

You felt his tongue swirl around your nipple before placing it between his teeth.

"Mmm... Baby..." you breathed.

He moved his hand away from your chest and pushed himself up, hovering above you. He smirked as he cooed, "Did that hurt, babe?"

You frowned, grumbling, "No, it didn't."

"Oh, fantastic! This examination is going so well. We're narrowing down what could be the problem, and we're almost there, I can _feel_ it," he said, placing a hand on your bulge.

You felt your cheeks heat up again at the unexpected contact, but he quickly moved his hand away. This time, his hands were placed on either side of your torso, rubbing up and down as he trailed kisses down your stomach. "God, I love this cute tummy of yours," he purred. "You are so pretty, baby."

You felt your heart flutter for a second at his words, and couldn't stop the smile currently spreading across your lips.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, not bothering to look up at you.

"No, sir."

He continued trailing kisses down your torso. As Satori moved further down, his hands moved to grab at the edge of your shorts and panties. Lifting up your bottom half, he swiftly removed the articles of clothing and threw them aside. Immediately, he continued kissing down your torso.

"Wow, okay," you said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Getting right to it, huh?"

He didn't reply; instead, he grabbed your thighs and forced them apart, causing your entire body to heat up.

"Okay, I think that's a yes," you breathed.

He pressed his tongue against your ass, making you gasp and whimper. He moved his tongue against you briefly before moving his mouth to your thighs.

"Wha-"

He started placing kisses down your thigh, slowly.

"Aren't you going to ask me if that hurt?" you huffed.

He ignored you, continuing his route down.

" _Satoriiii_ ," you whined, trying to provoke him.

When he ignored you again, you pulled your leg away from him. He hesitated for a second, before gripping your thigh hard and looking at you with a glint in his eye. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't want you to kiss my thigh," you pouted.

"Oh? And what _do_ you want?"

You were silent as you slightly bucked your hips.

"Nah, baby." He placed a hand next to your head and leaned closer to your face. "Tell me. Exactly. What you want. I want you to _beg_ for it."

You stared up at him, struggling to find the words at the moment.

After a few seconds, he started to lean away. "Alright, I guess you don't want anythi-"

"Eat me ass. Please. I want to feel your hot tongue on my hole. Please, I want it. I need it, Satori. Please," you whimpered.

A grin spread across his lips as he prompted, "Please, _what_?" He crossed his arms and watched you, waiting for your compliance.

"Please, daddy. Please eat my ass."

"Mmm, look at how pathetic you are, begging for my tongue like that." He replaced himself between your legs and brought his mouth close to your needy hole. You could feel his breath as he said, "You really are a slut, aren't you?" before pressing his tongue into you.

You moaned as he moved his tongue against you. Threading your fingers in his hair, you tugged on it slightly, making him moan. The vibrations made your breath hitch. "Baby, I- _Ah_!" He shoved two fingers inside of you, angling them at just the right position. "Oh my God, oh my _God_ , Satori!" You arched your back in pleasure.

"Mm, I really want this in my mouth," he said, placing his fingers around your erection. "What do you want me to call this, tonight?"

His fingers were still pumping in and out of you, making it difficult for you to think. "I - um, I-" you panted. "I- I want you to call it my sex."

"Baby girl, I really want to taste your sex," Tendou moaned, placing the tip in his mouth. You felt his tongue swirl around the head before taking in the length of your sex. 

" _Fuck_ , Satori!" You could feel your orgasm coming, and grabbed at the blanket underneath you. 

Tendou stroked the base of your sex with his free hand while sucking. He lifted his face up and purred, "Cum for me, baby. Cum in my mouth. I want to swallow it." He took in the length of your sex in his mouth once more and pumped his fingers faster inside of you.

"Fuck, I- Ah, daddy, I'm cumming!" you exclaimed. With each wave of your orgasm, you let out small whimpers and felt your legs shake.

He lifted his head from between your legs and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, showing you the evidence. "Mmm, y/n you taste so good."

"Mm, I'm really interested in finding out how good _you_ taste, right now," you purred.

A crooked smile formed on Tendou's face before he said, "Too bad you're going to have to imagine it, baby. I'm too impatient."

You watched as he stood up, letting your eyes slowly trail down his body. " _Fuck_ , Satori, I could stare at your body all day." You noticed the very obvious bulge in his pants and felt yourself throb.

He smiled as he hooked his thumbs in his pants, sliding them down with his boxer briefs and allowing his erection to spring free. He placed a hand on his dick and looked down at you. "Oh yeah, baby girl? How about you lay there and watch me?" he suggested, moving his hand up and down his cock. "But you're not allowed to touch yourself."

Your eyes widened, taking in the delicious scene in front of you. You could hear his breathing pattern quicken, causing you to press your thighs together. He placed his other hand on his balls and started massaging, letting small moans escape his lips.

_Fuck, I can't take this._

You started to lift yourself up to move toward him, but he immediately stopped in response, chuckling.

"Maybe I wasn't the one who was impatient, huh? Don't worry baby, I can't wait any longer, either," he breathed, lowering himself between your legs.

_Yes, yes, yes!_

You laid back down while Satori reached for a pillow. He placed it underneath your lower back, angling your bottom half up. He gripped your thighs and pulled you closer. Placing himself at your entrance, he looked up at you. "What do you want, my love?"

"I want you to fuck me," you replied immediately. "Right now. I want you to shove your- Oh, _fuck_!"

He interrupted you by complying with your request, shoving himself all at once inside of you. He moved inside at a steady pace, making you moan. His breathing was uneven and he let out small grunts with each thrust. "Yes, yes, yes, y/n. Shit, baby, you're so tight. Fuck."

You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him deeper into you. "Satori, I- I- Fuck, I-" you groaned, unable to put together a coherent sentence. You were panting and your brain felt foggy. "I'm close. I'm gonna cum all over myself, daddy," you whimpered.

"Oh, fuck, y/n! Fuck, I'm gonna fucking pound you now," he growled, picking up the pace and shoving himself deeper inside of you.

You moaned loudly, feeling the edge of ecstasy coming on. Your hands flew to Satori's hair and you pulled on it again as the waves of your orgasm overwhelmed you.

Tendou moaned loudly, "Baby, oh my God, I can feel you tightening around me. Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum inside you."

"Yes, daddy, please cum inside me! I want you to fill me up!"

" _Ohhhh, fuuuuck_!" With each thrust, Tendou let out whimpers of pleasure. He stayed hovering above you for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Eventually, he slowly removed himself and watched as his cum dripped out of you. "Jesus Christ, I could place myself right back inside you after seeing that."

You chuckled. "Mm, I normally would not pass up an opportunity for a second round, but I'm hungry."

"Ah, yes, sustenance. I need to feed you," he said, leaning down to kiss you.

You held his face as you pressed your lips against his. "I love you, Satori."

"I love you, too, y/n." He grabbed a blanket and placed it across his chest. Grabbing your shoulders, he lifted you up and turned you to the side, pulling you into his chest. He then wrapped the blanket around you and pulled you close, placing a kiss on top of your head. "You did a really great job for me."

"Mmm, you did, too. I had a great time," you hummed, nuzzling your head into his chest.

The two of you stayed in this position for a while, allowing your breathing patterns to return to normal and your bodies to calm down.

"Okay," Tendou started, "here's the plan. We're going to shower."

"Okay, I'm on board so far."

"Then we're going to change back into pajamas."

"Yes."

"I'm going to cook you dinner."

"I am loving this."

"And then we're going to watch the newest episode of Jujustu Kaisen."

"Satori?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."


	4. Game Night: TB Y/N

_Content Warnings: mdom, degradation, some restraining, spanking, choking, hair pulling, biting, body worship_

_**Note:** There are multiple versions of this story. In this version, y/n is a transboy (TB). If this is not relatable for you, another version may be more suited. Check the other chapters for a y/n that better describes you._

_This story is meant to be as inclusive as possible. If there is a detail you feel is exclusionary, please point it out so that I may avoid using it in the future. I hope you're able to easily place yourself in this story!_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I swear to fucking God, Satori," you warned, jabbing your elbow into his side.

"Hey! Listen, y/n, this is called leveling the playing field." You could hear the smile forming on his smug face and attempted to jab him again. However, Tendou dodged just as he sent the blue shell your way.

"Mother _fucker!_ "

A split second before crossing the finish line, the shell made contact with your cart and Tendou flew right past you. 

He jumped up from his spot next to you on the floor and threw his head back. "HA _HA_! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!"

You groaned, stretching forward until you lay flat on the ground. "Tendou, I hate you," you mumbled into the blanket spread underneath you.

The two of you decided to gather every blanket and pillow in the apartment and throw them on the living room floor. The soft, comfortable material beneath you contrasted the uncomfortable feeling of annoyance bubbling up.

" _Tendou_? Oh, baby, don't tell me you're getting mad, now," he said, amused.

You peeked up at the tall, lanky man standing next to you. He had his hands on his hips, smirking down at you. You made eye contact and glared at him briefly before burying your face back into the blanket.

Tendou chuckled. "You know, for someone whose job is to help kids grow into mature, independent adults, you sure do pout a lot."

" _Mmmph!_ " you grumbled in response.

You felt the blanket moving underneath you as Tendou moved back into his spot next to you.

"Alright, baby, I'll tell you what. Let's play one more game, and the rule this time is no blue shells. Alright?"

You picked your head up to look at him, narrowing your eyes. "And how can I trust your word?"

Tendou raised his hands innocently, "Hey, hey! What kind of guy do you think I am?"

You raised an eyebrow, frowning at him. "Tendou, what kind of guy do _you_ think you are?"

He placed his left hand on his thigh and pointed at you with his right. "I'm so glad you asked. Where do I begin? You see, I am _such_ a complex character," he said, pressing his hands to his chest. "We can start with my incredible sense of hum-"

"Boy, if you don't shut the fuck up!" you interrupted, tossing a pillow at his head.

It landed with a soft _thud_ against the side of his face. "Y/N! My hair is finally at a length where I can start styling it again, and you go and ruin it? I am so deeply offended, do not speak to me right now." He looked down at the smile forming on your face and continued, "My heart is in indescribable pain. I can't go on! Who have I chosen to share my life with? How can you say you love me when you would do something so heartless? Y/n, I - "

"UGH!" you exclaimed, laughing at his ridiculous monologue. You sat up and moved in front of him, fake pouting. "I am so sorry, my love, that was so out of line. Do you want me to fix it for you?"

Tendou crossed his arms and turned his patch of disheveled hair toward you. "I mean, it's the _least_ you could do."

You moved closer, reaching your hand out toward his hair. But before you could touch it, Tendou grabbed your wrist, pulling you into him. You yelped in surprise as you landed awkwardly on his chest. Tendou chuckled and grabbed your face, forcing you to look up at him. "I changed my mind, baby, I just want to steal a kiss," he said, leaning forward to place his lips on yours.

You hadn't realized how tense you were until you felt yourself relaxing into the kiss. You sighed as he moved his hands to hold your face. He pulled away briefly to look at you, then placed a peck on your nose. There was a pause as you looked at each other... Then a smile slowly started to form on Tendou's face.

"Oh, no," you groaned.

He closed his eyes and raised his chin. "Now that you've made up for such a heinous crime, it's time for me to kick your ass in one last round. _No_ blue shells, this time. I promise."

You sighed, finally lifting yourself out of the awkward position. "Alriiight," you said, drawing out the word as you placed yourself back into your previous position, lying face down on the blanket. You grabbed the controller and looked over at your partner as he was choosing the next track.

He still had a smile on his face, but it wasn't the usual smug smile he donned. And there was a glint in his eye.

_Suspicious._

"Alright, baby, you ready?"

You turned your attention back to the screen. "Rainbow Road? Really?"

"What, like it's hard?"

You rolled your eyes as the numbers flashed across the screen. Tightening your grip on the controller, you focused all your attention on just staying on the track.

_Fucking Satori. He just loves to irritate me. I swear once this game is over I'm going to tease the shit out of him._

You were so focused on the track you didn't bother purposefully going for the items. If you managed to pick something up, great, but it wasn't your goal. All your attention was focused on the limited space in which you could move. So much so that you hadn't noticed Tendou had moved closer to you. And you didn't notice that his cart had abruptly started to slow down, either.

Suddenly you felt something graze up your thigh to the bottom of your pajama shorts, tickling you. You immediately turned your head to look at the smug fucker next to you. "What-"

"Y/n, you really need to pay attention. How do you expect to beat me when you fall off like that?"

You shifted your attention back to the screen to see that he was right; your cart was now being returned to the track via fishing pole. You groaned and tried to again focus on staying on the road.

You successfully finished one lap when you felt a large hand grab your thigh right under your ass. "Satori!" you gasped. 

He didn't respond. He didn't even look at you. 

"I'm trying to focus on the game, here!"

"I'm not stopping you from doing that, babe," he replied simply. Immediately, he placed his hand back on your upper thigh, moving gently across your skin. His fingers traced a slow, sensuous line across your leg, inching closer and closer inwards.

Your breath hitched and you squeezed your legs together in response. You could feel the warmth of blush spreading across your cheeks.

Without warning, you felt his large hand slap against your ass, causing you to yelp in surprise.

"Baby, you need to stop squirming or you won't be able to focus on the game. You know what? I'll help you out." You felt Tendou move from his position next to you.

_Help me out? What the fuck is he doing?_

You felt his legs on either side of your hips as he positioned himself above you. Sitting himself on your ass, he hummed to himself in satisfaction. "There you go, my love. You won't be able to move as much, now. You can focus on the game without any distractions! Aren't I so considerate?"

"No distractions, huh? You know - call me crazy - but something about this position doesn't really lend itself to feeling zen if you know what I mean."

"Nope, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he asserted, leaning forward to quickly nibble at your ear.

You gasped and squirmed underneath him, but your movements were restricted.

"Man, you're still wiggly, huh? I guess I need to help you out a little more." Tendou leaned forward again, placing a hand on your back. You felt him push you further into the ground, causing your heart to pound in your chest. Holding you in place, he pushed his groin into your ass.

You couldn't stop the small whimper at the edge of your lips from escaping, gripping the blanket beneath you. "S-Satori," you said breathlessly, as warmth spread between your thighs. Clearing your throat, you warned, "You're not even playing, anymore. If you keep this up, you're gonna eat my dust."

You tried your best to ignore Tendou's lips pressed to your neck, focusing all your attention on the screen in front of you. Tightening your grip on the controller, you attempted to steady your breathing. He was gripping onto your hip while kissing and sucking on your neck, but you weren't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing your reactions.

Tendou pressed into your ass again and bit your neck, causing you to tense and almost drop the controller. You were thankful that he couldn't see your face at that moment.

"Come on, baby, don't hold back that cute voice. Give in," Satori purred, pressing into you again.

_You're not gonna get me that easy._

You pretended to yawn, bringing your hand to your mouth. "Man, I am so bored, right now. You want to play a different game? We could play 'Lovers in a Dangerous Space Time' instead."

Tendou reached in front of you, snatching the controller out of your hands. Tossing it aside, he growled lowly in your ear, "Oh, you're bored, huh? Lover, you're about to find yourself in a _very_ dangerous space." He lifted himself off of you, suddenly. Grabbing your hips, he flipped you over and held both of your wrists in one hand above your head. He placed himself between your legs and drew himself close to your face.

Your eyes were wide and your cheeks flushed. You definitely could not steady your breathing, now.

Staring up at him, you watched his serious expression turn sinister, grinning down at you with narrowed eyes. "Hmm, you seem to be breathing pretty hard, love. What's wrong?" he feigned concern. With his free hand, he held your face for a moment. "Mm, mm, mm. And your face is hot! Something must be wrong, let me investigate." He placed a finger on your mouth and asked, "Does this hurt?"

You shook your head.

"I can't hear you, baby."

_Ugh, so it's going to be like that._

"No, it doesn't hurt."

He gently pressed his lips against yours, his hand holding your face. You pressed further, wanting to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away.

"Did that hurt?"

"No," you breathed.

"Good! Moving on..."

"Ugh!"

He dragged his hand down your neck and placed his fingers around your throat. "Does this hurt?"

"Hmm, I don't really feel anything," you reply.

"Oh, interesting! Let's see..." He pressed his hand into your throat.

Your mouth flew open as you tried to gasp, but the airflow was restricted. You felt your body tingling with excitement.

_Fuck._

"How about now? Do you feel it?"

"Yes," you whimpered.

"Does it hurt?"

You closed your eyes and fidgeted underneath him. "No."

"Wonderful! Let's move on," he chirped, removing his hand. "So many places to check, can't dawdle, now."

His hand moved down your collarbone to your chest. "Hmm..." he hummed while lightly dragging his fingers around your breast. "You know, there's something... obstructing my examination, here."

"Oh, is there?"

"Yeah, there is. And I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend and give you a thorough inspection. You know, to make sure you're okay."

"Ah, yes, yes, what a thoughtful partner you are."

"Yes, obviously. So here's the thing." He inched his face closer to yours, his mouth mere millimeters away from your own. You moved to kiss him, but he pulled away, chuckling. "Here's the thing, baby: I can't help you if you don't help me. This is what's going to happen. I'm going to let go of your hands. And when I do, you're going to strip this cute shirt off of you, understand?"

You nodded.

"Ah-ah!" He grabbed your face and calmly repeated "Understand?"

"Y-Yes," you sputtered.

He let go of your face and pulled away. "Mhmm, of course you do smart boy. And when you're done, you're going to take _my_ shirt off for me. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

At that, his eyes widened slightly and his mouth drew into a twisted grin. "Mmm, what a good boy," he purred as he let go of your wrists. Lifting himself up, he gave you room to reposition yourself.

You moved onto your knees in front of him. "Okay, so... What was it I was supposed to take off again?"

You watched as Satori's grin fell into a hard line. "Babe," he warned.

You feigned innocence. "What? Oh, that's right!" You reached up to grab the fabric on your head pulled it off. "My beanie, of _course_. There we go!" you beamed, smiling up at him.

"Babe."

"Yeah?"

"Take it off."

"I did!"

Tendou glared at you for a moment before softening his expression. "You know what, yeah. Thank you for taking your hat off, baby." He moved closer to you. "Because...," he continued, placing a hand behind your head and running his fingers through your hair. "It makes it so much easier..." he gripped onto a fistful of hair, "to punish you." He pulled on your hair, drawing your head back and exposing your neck. Your body was buzzing with excitement. You moaned as he pressed his teeth into your flesh. He placed his tongue at the base of your neck and slowly trailed it up to your jaw, then nibbled on your ear.

You squirmed underneath him, heart pounding against your ribcage. "Satori," you moaned. You placed your hands on his chest, grabbing at his shirt.

He let go of your hair and moved away, putting distance between you. "Now," he said satisfactorily, "be a good little slut and do what daddy tells you."

You tried to calm your breathing. "Yes, sir." Grabbing the hem of your shirt, you slowly dragged the piece of cloth up, watching his face the entire time. You smirked at Satori's expression, then pulled the fabric over your head and tossed it to the side.

"Good boy," he breathed, moving closer to you. He lifted his hands toward your chest, but you covered yourself with your arms, obstructing his path.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I have another job to do."

Tendou looked at you, puzzled.

You sighed and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "I'm supposed to strip you. Remember?"

"Ahh, yes. How could I forget?" he mused as you pulled the cloth over his head.

 _Mmm._ You drank in the sight of your man's body. _What the fuck is involved in making chocolates that results in a body like this?_ You dragged your hands down his hard chest to the top of his pants, tugging lightly.

"Now, now, sweetheart." Tendou grabbed your wrists. "I know you're an excited little whore, but I'm not finished my examination. Mkay?" He gently pushed you back down on the blanket. "Hmm, where was I? Oh, I think I was right about... here," he recalled, placing his hand on one breast and placing the peak of the other in his mouth.

You gasped, as your head fell back, enjoying the sensations your partner elicited.

You felt his tongue swirl around your nipple before placing it between his teeth.

"Mmm... Baby..." you breathed.

He moved his hand away from your chest and pushed himself up, hovering above you. He smirked as he cooed, "Did that hurt, babe?"

You frowned, grumbling, "No, it didn't."

"Oh, fantastic! This examination is going so well. We're narrowing down what could be the problem, and we're almost there, I can _feel_ it," he said, placing a hand on your mons.

You felt your cheeks heat up again at the unexpected contact, but he quickly moved his hand away. This time, his hands were placed on either side of your torso, rubbing up and down as he trailed kisses down your stomach. "God, I love this cute tummy of yours," he purred. "You are so pretty, baby."

You felt your heart flutter for a second at his words, and couldn't stop the smile currently spreading across your lips.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, not bothering to look up at you.

"No, sir."

He continued trailing kisses down your torso. As Satori moved further down, his hands moved to grab at the edge of your shorts and underwear. Lifting up your bottom half, he swiftly removed the articles of clothing and threw them aside. Immediately, he continued kissing down your torso.

"Wow, okay," you said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Getting right to it, huh?"

He didn't reply; instead, he grabbed your thighs and forced them apart, causing your entire body to heat up.

"Okay, I think that's a yes," you breathed.

He pressed his tongue against your clit, making you gasp and whimper. He moved his tongue against you and briefly sucked on your sensitive bud before moving his mouth to your thighs.

"Wha-"

He started placing kisses down your thigh, slowly.

"Aren't you going to ask me if that hurt?" you huffed.

He ignored you, continuing his route down.

" _Satoriiii_ ," you whined, trying to provoke him.

When he ignored you again, you pulled your leg away from him. He hesitated for a second, before gripping your thigh hard and looking at you with a glint in his eye. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't want you to kiss my thigh," you pouted.

"Oh? And what _do_ you want?"

You were silent as you slightly bucked your hips.

"Nah, baby." He placed a hand next to your head and leaned closer to your face. "Tell me. Exactly. What you want. I want you to _beg_ for it."

You stared up at him, struggling to find the words at the moment.

After a few seconds, he started to lean away. "Alright, I guess you don't want anythi-"

"Eat me out. Please. I want to feel your hot tongue on my clit. Please, I want it. I need it, Satori. Please," you whimpered.

A grin spread across his lips as he prompted, "Please, _what_?" He crossed his arms and watched you, waiting for your compliance.

"Please, daddy. Please eat me out."

"Mmm, look at how pathetic you are, begging for my tongue like that." He replaced himself between your legs and brought his mouth close to your sex. You could feel his breath as he said, "You really are a slut, aren't you?" before pressing his tongue into you.

You moaned as he trailed his tongue up, flicking against your clit. Threading your fingers in his hair, you tugged on it slightly, making him moan. The vibrations made your breath hitch. "Baby, I- _Ah_!" He shoved two fingers inside of you, angling them at just the right position. "Oh my God, oh my _God_ , Satori!" You arched your back in pleasure.

"Cum for me, baby. I want you to cum on my fingers so I can lick them clean." He pressed his tongue harder against your clit and moved his fingers faster in and out of you.

"Fuck, I- Ah, daddy, I'm cumming!" you exclaimed. With each wave of your orgasm, you let out small whimpers and felt your legs shake.

He lifted his head from between your legs, his tongue still hanging out. He then placed his fingers in his mouth, fulfilling his promise. "Mmm, y/n you taste so good."

"Mm, I'm really interested in finding out how good _you_ taste, right now," you purred.

A crooked smile formed on Tendou's face before he said, "Too bad you're going to have to imagine it, baby. I'm too impatient."

You watched as he stood up, letting your eyes slowly trail down his body. " _Fuck_ , Satori, I could stare at your body all day." You noticed the very obvious bulge in his pants and felt yourself throb between your legs.

He smiled as he hooked his thumbs in his pants, sliding them down with his boxer briefs and allowing his erection to spring free. He placed a hand on his dick and looked down at you. "Oh yeah, baby? How about you lay there and watch me?" he suggested, moving his hand up and down his cock. "But you're not allowed to touch yourself."

Your eyes widened, taking in the delicious scene in front of you. You could hear his breathing pattern quicken, causing you to press your thighs together. He placed his other hand on his balls and started massaging, letting small moans escape his lips.

_Fuck, I can't take this._

You started to lift yourself up to move toward him, but he immediately stopped in response, chuckling.

"Maybe I wasn't the one who was impatient, huh? Don't worry baby, I can't wait any longer, either," he breathed, lowering himself between your legs.

_Yes, yes, yes!_

You laid back down while Satori reached for a pillow. He placed it underneath your lower back, angling your bottom half up. He gripped your thighs and pulled you closer. Placing himself at your entrance, he looked up at you. "What do you want, my love?"

"I want you to fuck me," you replied immediately. "Right now. I want you to shove your- Oh, _fuck_!"

He interrupted you by complying with your request, shoving himself all at once inside of you. He moved inside at a steady pace, making you moan. His breathing was uneven and he let out small grunts with each thrust. "Yes, yes, yes, y/n. Shit, baby, you're so tight. Fuck."

You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him deeper into you. "Satori, I- I- Fuck, I-" you groaned, unable to put together a coherent sentence. You were panting and your brain felt foggy. "I'm close. I'm gonna cum all over your cock, daddy," you whimpered.

"Oh, fuck, y/n! Fuck, I'm gonna fucking pound you now," he growled, picking up the pace and shoving himself deeper inside of you.

You moaned loudly, feeling the edge of ecstasy coming on. Your hands flew to Satori's hair and you pulled on it again as the waves of your orgasm overwhelmed you.

Tendou moaned loudly, "Baby, oh my God, I can feel you tightening around me. Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum inside you."

"Yes, daddy, please cum inside me! I want you to fill me up!"

" _Ohhhh, fuuuuck_!" With each thrust, Tendou let out whimpers of pleasure. He stayed hovering above you for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Eventually, he slowly removed himself and watched as his cum dripped out of you. "Jesus Christ, I could place myself right back inside you after seeing that."

You chuckled. "Mm, I normally would not pass up an opportunity for a second round, but I'm hungry."

"Ah, yes, sustenance. I need to feed you," he said, leaning down to kiss you.

You held his face as you pressed your lips against his. "I love you, Satori."

"I love you, too, y/n." He grabbed a blanket and placed it across his chest. Grabbing your shoulders, he lifted you up and turned you to the side, pulling you into his chest. He then wrapped the blanket around you and pulled you close, placing a kiss on top of your head. "You did a really great job for me."

"Mmm, you did, too. I had a great time," you hummed, nuzzling your head into his chest.

The two of you stayed in this position for a while, allowing your breathing patterns to return to normal and your bodies to calm down.

"Okay," Tendou started, "here's the plan. We're going to shower."

"Okay, I'm on board so far."

"Then we're going to change back into pajamas."

"Yes."

"I'm going to cook you dinner."

"I am loving this."

"And then we're going to watch the newest episode of Jujustu Kaisen."

"Satori?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."


	5. Game Night: AFAB NB Y/N

_Content Warnings: mdom, degradation, some restraining, spanking, choking, hair pulling, biting, body worship_

_**Note:** There are multiple versions of this story. In this version, y/n is an Assigned Female at Birth Non-Binary person (AFAB NB). If this is not relatable for you, another version may be more suited. Check the other chapters for a y/n that better describes you._

_This story is meant to be as inclusive as possible. If there is a detail you feel is exclusionary, please point it out so that I may avoid using it in the future. I hope you're able to easily place yourself in this story!_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I swear to fucking God, Satori," you warned, jabbing your elbow into his side.

"Hey! Listen, y/n, this is called leveling the playing field." You could hear the smile forming on his smug face and attempted to jab him again. However, Tendou dodged just as he sent the blue shell your way.

"Mother _fucker!_ "

A split second before crossing the finish line, the shell made contact with your cart and Tendou flew right past you. 

He jumped up from his spot next to you on the floor and threw his head back. "HA _HA_! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!"

You groaned, stretching forward until you lay flat on the ground. "Tendou, I hate you," you mumbled into the blanket spread underneath you.

The two of you decided to gather every blanket and pillow in the apartment and throw them on the livingroom floor. The soft, comfortable material beneath you contrasted the uncomfortable feeling of annoyance bubbling up.

" _Tendou_? Oh, baby, don't tell me you're getting mad, now," he said, amused.

You peeked up at the tall, lanky man standing next to you. He had his hands on his hips, smirking down at you. You made eye contact and glared at him briefly before burying your face back into the blanket.

Tendou chuckled. "You know, for someone whose job is to help kids grow into mature, independent adults, you sure do pout a lot."

" _Mmmph!_ " you grumbled in response.

You felt the blanket moving underneath you as Tendou moved back into his spot next to you.

"Alright, baby, I'll tell you what. Let's play one more game, and the rule this time is no blue shells. Alright?"

You picked your head up to look at him, narrowing your eyes. "And how can I trust your word?"

Tendou raised his hands innocently, "Hey, hey! What kind of guy do you think I am?"

You raised an eyebrow, frowning at him. "Tendou, what kind of guy do _you_ think you are?"

He placed his left hand on his thigh and pointed at you with his right. "I'm so glad you asked. Where do I begin? You see, I am _such_ a complex character," he said, pressing his hands to his chest. "We can start with my incredible sense of hum-"

"Boy, if you don't shut the fuck up!" you interrupted, tossing a pillow at his head.

It landed with a soft _thud_ against the side of his face. "Y/N! My hair is finally at a length where I can start styling it again, and you go and ruin it? I am so deeply offended, do not speak to me right now." He looked down at the smile forming on your face and continued, "My heart is in indescribable pain. I can't go on! Who have I chosen to share my life with? How can you say you love me when you would do something so heartless? Y/n, I - "

"UGH!" you exclaimed, laughing at his ridiculous monologue. You sat up and moved in front of him, fake pouting. "I am so sorry, my love, that was so out of line. Do you want me to fix it for you?"

Tendou crossed his arms and turned his patch of disheveled hair toward you. "I mean, it's the _least_ you could do."

You moved closer, reaching your hand out toward his hair. But before you could touch it, Tendou grabbed your wrist, pulling you into him. You yelped in surprise as you landed awkwardly on his chest. Tendou chuckled and grabbed your face, forcing you to look up at him. "I changed my mind, baby, I just want to steal a kiss," he said, leaning forward to place his lips on yours.

You hadn't realized how tense you were until you felt yourself relaxing into the kiss. You sighed as he moved his hands to hold your face. He pulled away briefly to look at you, then placed a peck on your nose. There was a pause as you looked at each other... Then a smile slowly started to form on Tendou's face.

"Oh, no," you groaned.

He closed his eyes and raised his chin. "Now that you've made up for such a heinous crime, it's time for me to kick your ass in one last round. _No_ blue shells, this time. I promise."

You sighed, finally lifting yourself out of the awkward position. "Alriiight," you said, drawing out the word as you placed yourself back into your previous position, lying face down on the blanket. You grabbed the controller and looked over at your partner as he was choosing the next track.

He still had a smile on his face, but it wasn't the usual smug smile he donned. And there was a glint in his eye.

_Suspicious._

"Alright, baby, you ready?"

You turned your attention back to the screen. "Rainbow Road? Really?"

"What, like it's hard?"

You rolled your eyes as the numbers flashed across the screen. Tightening your grip on the controller, you focused all your attention on just staying on the track.

_Fucking Satori. He just loves to irritate me. I swear once this game is over I'm going to tease the shit out of him._

You were so focused on the track you didn't bother purposefully going for the items. If you managed to pick something up, great, but it wasn't your goal. All your attention was focused on the limited space in which you could move. So much so that you hadn't noticed Tendou had moved closer to you. And you didn't notice that his cart had abruptly started to slow down, either.

Suddenly you felt something graze up your thigh to the bottom of your pajama shorts, tickling you. You immediately turned your head to look at the smug fucker next to you. "What-"

"Y/n, you really need to pay attention. How do you expect to beat me when you fall off like that?"

You shifted your attention back to the screen to see that he was right; your cart was now being returned to the track via fishing pole. You groaned and tried to again focus on staying on the road.

You successfully finished one lap when you felt a large hand grab your thigh right under your ass. "Satori!" you gasped. 

He didn't respond. He didn't even look at you. 

"I'm trying to focus on the game, here!"

"I'm not stopping you from doing that, babe," he replied simply. Immediately, he placed his hand back on your upper thigh, moving gently across your skin. His fingers traced a slow, sensuous line across your leg, inching closer and closer inwards.

Your breath hitched and you squeezed your legs together in response. You could feel the warmth of blush spreading across your cheeks.

Without warning, you felt his large hand slap against your ass, causing you to yelp in surprise.

"Baby, you need to stop squirming or you won't be able to focus on the game. You know what? I'll help you out." You felt Tendou move from his position next to you.

_Help me out? What the fuck is he doing?_

You felt his legs on either side of your hips as he positioned himself above you. Sitting himself on your ass, he hummed to himself in satisfaction. "There you go, my love. You won't be able to move as much, now. You can focus on the game without any distractions! Aren't I so considerate?"

"No distractions, huh? You know - call me crazy - but something about this position doesn't really lend itself to feeling zen if you know what I mean."

"Nope, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he asserted, leaning forward to quickly nibble at your ear.

You gasped and squirmed underneath him, but your movements were restricted.

"Man, you're still wiggly, huh? I guess I need to help you out a little more." Tendou leaned forward again, placing a hand on your back. You felt him push you further into the ground, causing your heart to pound in your chest. Holding you in place, he pushed his groin into your ass.

You couldn't stop the small whimper at the edge of your lips from escaping, gripping the blanket beneath you. "S-Satori," you said breathlessly, as warmth spread between your thighs. Clearing your throat, you warned, "You're not even playing, anymore. If you keep this up, you're gonna eat my dust."

You tried your best to ignore Tendou's lips pressed to your neck, focusing all your attention on the screen in front of you. Tightening your grip on the controller, you attempted to steady your breathing. He was gripping onto your hip while kissing and sucking on your neck, but you weren't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing your reactions.

Tendou pressed into your ass again and bit your neck, causing you to tense and almost drop the controller. You were thankful that he couldn't see your face at that moment.

"Come on, baby, don't hold back that cute voice. Give in," Satori purred, pressing into you again.

_You're not gonna get me that easy._

You pretended to yawn, bringing your hand to your mouth. "Man, I am so bored, right now. You want to play a different game? We could play 'Lovers in a Dangerous Space Time' instead."

Tendou reached in front of you, snatching the controller out of your hands. Tossing it aside, he growled lowly in your ear, "Oh, you're bored, huh? Lover, you're about to find yourself in a _very_ dangerous space." He lifted himself off of you, suddenly. Grabbing your hips, he flipped you over and held both of your wrists in one hand above your head. He placed himself between your legs and drew himself close to your face.

Your eyes were wide and your cheeks flushed. You definitely could not steady your breathing, now.

Staring up at him, you watched his serious expression turn sinister, grinning down at you with narrowed eyes. "Hmm, you seem to be breathing pretty hard, love. What's wrong?" he feigned concern. With his free hand, he held your face for a moment. "Mm, mm, mm. And your face is hot! Something must be wrong, let me investigate." He placed a finger on your mouth and asked, "Does this hurt?"

You shook your head.

"I can't hear you, baby."

_Ugh, so it's going to be like that._

"No, it doesn't hurt."

He gently pressed his lips against yours, his hand holding your face. You pressed further, wanting to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away.

"Did that hurt?"

"No," you breathed.

"Good! Moving on..."

"Ugh!"

He dragged his hand down your neck and placed his fingers around your throat. "Does this hurt?"

"Hmm, I don't really feel anything," you reply.

"Oh, interesting! Let's see..." He pressed his hand into your throat.

Your mouth flew open as you tried to gasp, but the airflow was restricted. You felt your body tingling with excitement.

_Fuck._

"How about now? Do you feel it?"

"Yes," you whimpered.

"Does it hurt?"

You closed your eyes and fidgeted underneath him. "No."

"Wonderful! Let's move on," he chirped, removing his hand. "So many places to check, can't dawdle, now."

His hand moved down your collarbone to your chest. "Hmm..." he hummed while lightly dragging his fingers around your breast. "You know, there's something... obstructing my examination, here."

"Oh, is there?"

"Yeah, there is. And I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend and give you a thorough inspection. You know, to make sure you're okay."

"Ah, yes, yes, what a thoughtful partner you are."

"Yes, obviously. So here's the thing." He inched his face closer to yours, his mouth mere millimeters away from your own. You moved to kiss him, but he pulled away, chuckling. "Here's the thing, baby: I can't help you if you don't help me. This is what's going to happen. I'm going to let go of your hands. And when I do, you're going to strip this cute shirt off of you, understand?"

You nodded.

"Ah-ah!" He grabbed your face and calmly repeated "Understand?"

"Y-Yes," you sputtered.

He let go of your face and pulled away. "Mhmm, of course you do my smart little pet. And when you're done, you're going to take _my_ shirt off for me. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

At that, his eyes widened slightly and his mouth drew into a twisted grin. "Mmm, what a good little pet," he purred as he let go of your wrists. Lifting himself up, he gave you room to reposition yourself.

You moved onto your knees in front of him. "Okay, so... What was it I was supposed to take off again?"

You watched as Satori's grin fell into a hard line. "Babe," he warned.

You feigned innocence. "What? Oh, that's right!" You reached up to grab the fabric on your head pulled it off. "My beanie, of _course_. There we go!" you beamed, smiling up at him.

"Babe."

"Yeah?"

"Take it off."

"I did!"

Tendou glared at you for a moment before softening his expression. "You know what, yeah. Thank you for taking your hat off, baby." He moved closer to you. "Because...," he continued, placing a hand behind your head and running his fingers through your hair. "It makes it so much easier..." he gripped onto a fistful of hair, "to punish you." He pulled on your hair, drawing your head back and exposing your neck. Your body was buzzing with excitement. You moaned as he pressed his teeth into your flesh. He placed his tongue at the base of your neck and slowly trailed it up to your jaw, then nibbled on your ear.

You squirmed underneath him, heart pounding against your ribcage. "Satori," you moaned. You placed your hands on his chest, grabbing at his shirt.

He let go of your hair and moved away, putting distance between you. "Now," he said satisfactorily, "be a good little slut and do what daddy tells you."

You tried to calm your breathing. "Yes, sir." Grabbing the hem of your shirt, you slowly dragged the piece of cloth up, making sure to press the fabric into your skin as it passed over your breasts, causing them to fall back down with a bounce. You smirked at Satori's expression, then pulled the fabric over your head and tossed it to the side.

"Good little pet," he breathed, moving closer to you. He lifted his hands toward your chest, but you covered yourself with your arms, obstructing his path.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I have another job to do."

Tendou looked at you, puzzled.

You sighed and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "I'm supposed to strip you. Remember?"

"Ahh, yes. How could I forget?" he mused as you pulled the cloth over his head.

 _Mmm._ You drank in the sight of your man's body. _What the fuck is involved in making chocolates that results in a body like this?_ You dragged your hands down his hard chest to the top of his pants, tugging lightly.

"Now, now, sweetheart." Tendou grabbed your wrists. "I know you're an excited little whore, but I'm not finished my examination. Mkay?" He gently pushed you back down on the blanket. "Hmm, where was I? Oh, I think I was right about... here," he recalled, placing his hand on one breast and placing the peak of the other in his mouth.

You gasped, as your head fell back, enjoying the sensations your partner elicited.

You felt his tongue swirl around your nipple before placing it between his teeth.

"Mmm... Baby..." you breathed.

He moved his hand away from your chest and pushed himself up, hovering above you. He smirked as he cooed, "Did that hurt, babe?"

You frowned, grumbling, "No, it didn't."

"Oh, fantastic! This examination is going so well. We're narrowing down what could be the problem, and we're almost there, I can _feel_ it," he said, placing a hand on your mons.

You felt your cheeks heat up again at the unexpected contact, but he quickly moved his hand away. This time, his hands were placed on either side of your torso, rubbing up and down as he trailed kisses down your stomach. "God, I love this cute tummy of yours," he purred. "You are so pretty, baby."

You felt your heart flutter for a second at his words, and couldn't stop the smile currently spreading across your lips.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, not bothering to look up at you.

"No, sir."

He continued trailing kisses down your torso. As Satori moved further down, his hands moved to grab at the edge of your shorts and underwear. Lifting up your bottom half, he swiftly removed the articles of clothing and threw them aside. Immediately, he continued kissing down your torso.

"Wow, okay," you said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Getting right to it, huh?"

He didn't reply; instead, he grabbed your thighs and forced them apart, causing your entire body to heat up.

"Okay, I think that's a yes," you breathed.

He pressed his tongue against your clit, making you gasp and whimper. He moved his tongue against you and briefly sucked on your sensitive bud before moving his mouth to your thighs.

"Wha-"

He started placing kisses down your thigh, slowly.

"Aren't you going to ask me if that hurt?" you huffed.

He ignored you, continuing his route down.

" _Satoriiii_ ," you whined, trying to provoke him.

When he ignored you again, you pulled your leg away from him. He hesitated for a second, before gripping your thigh hard and looking at you with a glint in his eye. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't want you to kiss my thigh," you pouted.

"Oh? And what _do_ you want?"

You were silent as you slightly bucked your hips.

"Nah, baby." He placed a hand next to your head and leaned closer to your face. "Tell me. Exactly. What you want. I want you to _beg_ for it."

You stared up at him, struggling to find the words at the moment.

After a few seconds, he started to lean away. "Alright, I guess you don't want anythi-"

"Eat me out. Please. I want to feel your hot tongue on my clit. Please, I want it. I need it, Satori. Please," you whimpered.

A grin spread across his lips as he prompted, "Please, _what_?" He crossed his arms and watched you, waiting for your compliance.

"Please, daddy. Please eat me out."

"Mmm, look at how pathetic you are, begging for my tongue like that." He replaced himself between your legs and brought his mouth close to your sex. You could feel his breath as he said, "You really are a slut, aren't you?" before pressing his tongue into you.

You moaned as he trailed his tongue up, flicking against your clit. Threading your fingers in his hair, you tugged on it slightly, making him moan. The vibrations made your breath hitch. "Baby, I- _Ah_!" He shoved two fingers inside of you, angling them at just the right position. "Oh my God, oh my _God_ , Satori!" You arched your back in pleasure.

"Cum for me, baby. I want you to cum on my fingers so I can lick them clean." He pressed his tongue harder against your clit and moved his fingers faster in and out of you.

"Fuck, I- Ah, daddy, I'm cumming!" you exclaimed. With each wave of your orgasm, you let out small whimpers and felt your legs shake.

He lifted his head from between your legs, his tongue still hanging out. He then placed his fingers in his mouth, fulfilling his promise. "Mmm, y/n you taste so good."

"Mm, I'm really interested in finding out how good _you_ taste, right now," you purred.

A crooked smile formed on Tendou's face before he said, "Too bad you're going to have to imagine it, baby. I'm too impatient."

You watched as he stood up, letting your eyes slowly trail down his body. " _Fuck_ , Satori, I could stare at your body all day." You noticed the very obvious bulge in his pants and felt yourself throb between your legs.

He smiled as he hooked his thumbs in his pants, sliding them down with his boxer briefs and allowing his erection to spring free. He placed a hand on his dick and looked down at you. "Oh yeah, baby? How about you lay there and watch me?" he suggested, moving his hand up and down his cock. "But you're not allowed to touch yourself."

Your eyes widened, taking in the delicious scene in front of you. You could hear his breathing pattern quicken, causing you to press your thighs together. He placed his other hand on his balls and started massaging, letting small moans escape his lips.

_Fuck, I can't take this._

You started to lift yourself up to move toward him, but he immediately stopped in response, chuckling.

"Maybe I wasn't the one who was impatient, huh? Don't worry baby, I can't wait any longer, either," he breathed, lowering himself between your legs.

_Yes, yes, yes!_

You laid back down while Satori reached for a pillow. He placed it underneath your lower back, angling your bottom half up. He gripped your thighs and pulled you closer. Placing himself at your entrance, he looked up at you. "What do you want, my love?"

"I want you to fuck me," you replied immediately. "Right now. I want you to shove your- Oh, _fuck_!"

He interrupted you by complying with your request, shoving himself all at once inside of you. He moved inside at a steady pace, making you moan. His breathing was uneven and he let out small grunts with each thrust. "Yes, yes, yes, y/n. Shit, baby, you're so tight. Fuck."

You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him deeper into you. "Satori, I- I- Fuck, I-" you groaned, unable to put together a coherent sentence. You were panting and your brain felt foggy. "I'm close. I'm gonna cum all over your cock, daddy," you whimpered.

"Oh, fuck, y/n! Fuck, I'm gonna fucking pound you now," he growled, picking up the pace and shoving himself deeper inside of you.

You moaned loudly, feeling the edge of ecstasy coming on. Your hands flew to Satori's hair and you pulled on it again as the waves of your orgasm overwhelmed you.

Tendou moaned loudly, "Baby, oh my God, I can feel you tightening around me. Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum inside you."

"Yes, daddy, please cum inside me! I want you to fill me up!"

" _Ohhhh, fuuuuck_!" With each thrust, Tendou let out whimpers of pleasure. He stayed hovering above you for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Eventually, he slowly removed himself and watched as his cum dripped out of you. "Jesus Christ, I could place myself right back inside you after seeing that."

You chuckled. "Mm, I normally would not pass up an opportunity for a second round, but I'm hungry."

"Ah, yes, sustenance. I need to feed you," he said, leaning down to kiss you.

You held his face as you pressed your lips against his. "I love you, Satori."

"I love you, too, y/n." He grabbed a blanket and placed it across his chest. Grabbing your shoulders, he lifted you up and turned you to the side, pulling you into his chest. He then wrapped the blanket around you and pulled you close, placing a kiss on top of your head. "You did a really great job for me."

"Mmm, you did, too. I had a great time," you hummed, nuzzling your head into his chest.

The two of you stayed in this position for a while, allowing your breathing patterns to return to normal and your bodies to calm down.

"Okay," Tendou started, "here's the plan. We're going to shower."

"Okay, I'm on board so far."

"Then we're going to change back into pajamas."

"Yes."

"I'm going to cook you dinner."

"I am loving this."

"And then we're going to watch the newest episode of Jujustu Kaisen."

"Satori?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."


	6. Game Night: AMAB NB Y/N

_Content Warnings: mdom, degradation, some restraining, spanking, choking, hair pulling, biting, body worship_

_**Note:** There are multiple versions of this story. In this version, y/n is an Assigned Male at Birth Non-Binary person (AMAB NB). If this is not relatable for you, another version may be more suited. Check the other chapters for a y/n that better describes you._

_This story is meant to be as inclusive as possible. If there is a detail you feel is exclusionary, please point it out so that I may avoid using it in the future. I hope you're able to easily place yourself in this story!_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I swear to fucking God, Satori," you warned, jabbing your elbow into his side.

"Hey! Listen, y/n, this is called leveling the playing field." You could hear the smile forming on his smug face and attempted to jab him again. However, Tendou dodged just as he sent the blue shell your way.

"Mother _fucker!_ "

A split second before crossing the finish line, the shell made contact with your cart and Tendou flew right past you. 

He jumped up from his spot next to you on the floor and threw his head back. "HA _HA_! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!"

You groaned, stretching forward until you lay flat on the ground. "Tendou, I hate you," you mumbled into the blanket spread underneath you.

The two of you decided to gather every blanket and pillow in the apartment and throw them on the living room floor. The soft, comfortable material beneath you contrasted the uncomfortable feeling of annoyance bubbling up.

" _Tendou_? Oh, baby, don't tell me you're getting mad, now," he said, amused.

You peeked up at the tall, lanky man standing next to you. He had his hands on his hips, smirking down at you. You made eye contact and glared at him briefly before burying your face back into the blanket.

Tendou chuckled. "You know, for someone whose job is to help kids grow into mature, independent adults, you sure do pout a lot."

" _Mmmph!_ " you grumbled in response.

You felt the blanket moving underneath you as Tendou moved back into his spot next to you.

"Alright, baby, I'll tell you what. Let's play one more game, and the rule this time is no blue shells. Alright?"

You picked your head up to look at him, narrowing your eyes. "And how can I trust your word?"

Tendou raised his hands innocently, "Hey, hey! What kind of guy do you think I am?"

You raised an eyebrow, frowning at him. "Tendou, what kind of guy do _you_ think you are?"

He placed his left hand on his thigh and pointed at you with his right. "I'm so glad you asked. Where do I begin? You see, I am _such_ a complex character," he said, pressing his hands to his chest. "We can start with my incredible sense of hum-"

"Boy, if you don't shut the fuck up!" you interrupted, tossing a pillow at his head.

It landed with a soft _thud_ against the side of his face. "Y/N! My hair is finally at a length where I can start styling it again, and you go and ruin it? I am so deeply offended, do not speak to me right now." He looked down at the smile forming on your face and continued, "My heart is in indescribable pain. I can't go on! Who have I chosen to share my life with? How can you say you love me when you would do something so heartless? Y/n, I - "

"UGH!" you exclaimed, laughing at his ridiculous monologue. You sat up and moved in front of him, fake pouting. "I am so sorry, my love, that was so out of line. Do you want me to fix it for you?"

Tendou crossed his arms and turned his patch of disheveled hair toward you. "I mean, it's the _least_ you could do."

You moved closer, reaching your hand out toward his hair. But before you could touch it, Tendou grabbed your wrist, pulling you into him. You yelped in surprise as you landed awkwardly on his chest. Tendou chuckled and grabbed your face, forcing you to look up at him. "I changed my mind, baby, I just want to steal a kiss," he said, leaning forward to place his lips on yours.

You hadn't realized how tense you were until you felt yourself relaxing into the kiss. You sighed as he moved his hands to hold your face. He pulled away briefly to look at you, then placed a peck on your nose. There was a pause as you looked at each other... Then a smile slowly started to form on Tendou's face.

"Oh, no," you groaned.

He closed his eyes and raised his chin. "Now that you've made up for such a heinous crime, it's time for me to kick your ass in one last round. _No_ blue shells, this time. I promise."

You sighed, finally lifting yourself out of the awkward position. "Alriiight," you said, drawing out the word as you placed yourself back into your previous position, lying face down on the blanket. You grabbed the controller and looked over at your partner as he was choosing the next track.

He still had a smile on his face, but it wasn't the usual smug smile he donned. And there was a glint in his eye.

_Suspicious._

"Alright, baby, you ready?"

You turned your attention back to the screen. "Rainbow Road? Really?"

"What, like it's hard?"

You rolled your eyes as the numbers flashed across the screen. Tightening your grip on the controller, you focused all your attention on just staying on the track.

_Fucking Satori. He just loves to irritate me. I swear once this game is over I'm going to tease the shit out of him._

You were so focused on the track you didn't bother purposefully going for the items. If you managed to pick something up, great, but it wasn't your goal. All your attention was focused on the limited space in which you could move. So much so that you hadn't noticed Tendou had moved closer to you. And you didn't notice that his cart had abruptly started to slow down, either.

Suddenly you felt something graze up your thigh to the bottom of your pajama shorts, tickling you. You immediately turned your head to look at the smug fucker next to you. "What-"

"Y/n, you really need to pay attention. How do you expect to beat me when you fall off like that?"

You shifted your attention back to the screen to see that he was right; your cart was now being returned to the track via fishing pole. You groaned and tried to again focus on staying on the road.

You successfully finished one lap when you felt a large hand grab your thigh right under your ass. "Satori!" you gasped. 

He didn't respond. He didn't even look at you. 

"I'm trying to focus on the game, here!"

"I'm not stopping you from doing that, babe," he replied simply. Immediately, he placed his hand back on your upper thigh, moving gently across your skin. His fingers traced a slow, sensuous line across your leg, inching closer and closer inwards.

Your breath hitched and you squeezed your legs together in response. You could feel the warmth of blush spreading across your cheeks.

Without warning, you felt his large hand slap against your ass, causing you to yelp in surprise.

"Baby, you need to stop squirming or you won't be able to focus on the game. You know what? I'll help you out." You felt Tendou move from his position next to you.

_Help me out? What the fuck is he doing?_

You felt his legs on either side of your hips as he positioned himself above you. Sitting himself on your ass, he hummed to himself in satisfaction. "There you go, my love. You won't be able to move as much, now. You can focus on the game without any distractions! Aren't I so considerate?"

"No distractions, huh? You know - call me crazy - but something about this position doesn't really lend itself to feeling zen if you know what I mean."

"Nope, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he asserted, leaning forward to quickly nibble at your ear.

You gasped and squirmed underneath him, but your movements were restricted.

"Man, you're still wiggly, huh? I guess I need to help you out a little more." Tendou leaned forward again, placing a hand on your back. You felt him push you further into the ground, causing your heart to pound in your chest. Holding you in place, he pushed his groin into your ass.

You couldn't stop the small whimper at the edge of your lips from escaping, gripping the blanket beneath you. "S-Satori," you said breathlessly, as warmth spread between your thighs. Clearing your throat, you warned, "You're not even playing, anymore. If you keep this up, you're gonna eat my dust."

You tried your best to ignore Tendou's lips pressed to your neck, focusing all your attention on the screen in front of you. Tightening your grip on the controller, you attempted to steady your breathing. He was gripping onto your hip while kissing and sucking on your neck, but you weren't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing your reactions.

Tendou pressed into your ass again and bit your neck, causing you to tense and almost drop the controller. You were thankful that he couldn't see your face at that moment.

"Come on, baby, don't hold back that cute voice. Give in," Satori purred, pressing into you again.

_You're not gonna get me that easy._

You pretended to yawn, bringing your hand to your mouth. "Man, I am so bored, right now. You want to play a different game? We could play 'Lovers in a Dangerous Space Time' instead."

Tendou reached in front of you, snatching the controller out of your hands. Tossing it aside, he growled lowly in your ear, "Oh, you're bored, huh? Lover, you're about to find yourself in a _very_ dangerous space." He lifted himself off of you, suddenly. Grabbing your hips, he flipped you over and held both of your wrists in one hand above your head. He placed himself between your legs and drew himself close to your face.

Your eyes were wide and your cheeks flushed. You definitely could not steady your breathing, now.

Staring up at him, you watched his serious expression turn sinister, grinning down at you with narrowed eyes. "Hmm, you seem to be breathing pretty hard, love. What's wrong?" he feigned concern. With his free hand, he held your face for a moment. "Mm, mm, mm. And your face is hot! Something must be wrong, let me investigate." He placed a finger on your mouth and asked, "Does this hurt?"

You shook your head.

"I can't hear you, baby."

_Ugh, so it's going to be like that._

"No, it doesn't hurt."

He gently pressed his lips against yours, his hand holding your face. You pressed further, wanting to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away.

"Did that hurt?"

"No," you breathed.

"Good! Moving on..."

"Ugh!"

He dragged his hand down your neck and placed his fingers around your throat. "Does this hurt?"

"Hmm, I don't really feel anything," you reply.

"Oh, interesting! Let's see..." He pressed his hand into your throat.

Your mouth flew open as you tried to gasp, but the airflow was restricted. You felt your body tingling with excitement.

_Fuck._

"How about now? Do you feel it?"

"Yes," you whimpered.

"Does it hurt?"

You closed your eyes and fidgeted underneath him. "No."

"Wonderful! Let's move on," he chirped, removing his hand. "So many places to check, can't dawdle, now."

His hand moved down your collarbone to your chest. "Hmm..." he hummed while lightly dragging his fingers around your breast. "You know, there's something... obstructing my examination, here."

"Oh, is there?"

"Yeah, there is. And I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend and give you a thorough inspection. You know, to make sure you're okay."

"Ah, yes, yes, what a thoughtful partner you are."

"Yes, obviously. So here's the thing." He inched his face closer to yours, his mouth mere millimeters away from your own. You moved to kiss him, but he pulled away, chuckling. "Here's the thing, baby: I can't help you if you don't help me. This is what's going to happen. I'm going to let go of your hands. And when I do, you're going to strip this cute shirt off of you, understand?"

You nodded.

"Ah-ah!" He grabbed your face and calmly repeated "Understand?"

"Y-Yes," you sputtered.

He let go of your face and pulled away. "Mhmm, of course you do my smart little pet. And when you're done, you're going to take _my_ shirt off for me. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

At that, his eyes widened slightly and his mouth drew into a twisted grin. "Mmm, what a good little pet," he purred as he let go of your wrists. Lifting himself up, he gave you room to reposition yourself.

You moved onto your knees in front of him. "Okay, so... What was it I was supposed to take off again?"

You watched as Satori's grin fell into a hard line. "Babe," he warned.

YYou feigned innocence. "What? Oh, that's right!" You reached up to grab the fabric on your head pulled it off. "My beanie, of _course_. There we go!" you beamed, smiling up at him.

"Babe."

"Yeah?"

"Take it off."

"I did!"

Tendou glared at you for a moment before softening his expression. "You know what, yeah. Thank you for taking your hat off, baby." He moved closer to you. "Because...," he continued, placing a hand behind your head and running his fingers through your hair. "It makes it so much easier..." he gripped onto a fistful of hair, "to punish you." He pulled on your hair, drawing your head back and exposing your neck. Your body was buzzing with excitement. You moaned as he pressed his teeth into your flesh. He placed his tongue at the base of your neck and slowly trailed it up to your jaw, then nibbled on your ear.

You squirmed underneath him, heart pounding against your ribcage. "Satori," you moaned. You placed your hands on his chest, grabbing at his shirt.

He let go of your hair and moved away, putting distance between you. "Now," he said satisfactorily, "be a good little slut and do what daddy tells you."

You tried to calm your breathing. "Yes, sir." Grabbing the hem of your shirt, you slowly dragged the piece of cloth up, watching Satori's face the entire time. You smirked at his expression, then pulled the fabric over your head and tossed it to the side.

"Good little pet" he breathed, moving closer to you. He lifted his hands toward your chest, but you covered yourself with your arms, obstructing his path.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I have another job to do."

Tendou looked at you, puzzled.

You sighed and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "I'm supposed to strip you. Remember?"

"Ahh, yes. How could I forget?" he mused as you pulled the cloth over his head.

 _Mmm._ You drank in the sight of your man's body. _What the fuck is involved in making chocolates that results in a body like this?_ You dragged your hands down his hard chest to the top of his pants, tugging lightly.

"Now, now, sweetheart." Tendou grabbed your wrists. "I know you're an excited little whore, but I'm not finished my examination. Mkay?" He gently pushed you back down on the blanket. "Hmm, where was I? Oh, I think I was right about... here," he recalled, placing his hand on one breast and placing the peak of the other in his mouth.

You gasped, as your head fell back, enjoying the sensations your partner elicited.

You felt his tongue swirl around your nipple before placing it between his teeth.

"Mmm... Baby..." you breathed.

He moved his hand away from your chest and pushed himself up, hovering above you. He smirked as he cooed, "Did that hurt, babe?"

You frowned, grumbling, "No, it didn't."

"Oh, fantastic! This examination is going so well. We're narrowing down what could be the problem, and we're almost there, I can _feel_ it," he said, placing a hand on your bulge.

You felt your cheeks heat up again at the unexpected contact, but he quickly moved his hand away. This time, his hands were placed on either side of your torso, rubbing up and down as he trailed kisses down your stomach. "God, I love this cute tummy of yours," he purred. "You are so pretty, baby."

You felt your heart flutter for a second at his words, and couldn't stop the smile currently spreading across your lips.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, not bothering to look up at you.

"No, sir."

He continued trailing kisses down your torso. As Satori moved further down, his hands moved to grab at the edge of your shorts and underwear. Lifting up your bottom half, he swiftly removed the articles of clothing and threw them aside. Immediately, he continued kissing down your torso. 

"Wow, okay," you said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Getting right to it, huh?"

He didn't reply; instead, he grabbed your thighs and forced them apart, causing your entire body to heat up.

"Okay, I think that's a yes," you breathed.

He pressed his tongue against your ass, making you gasp and whimper. He moved his tongue against you briefly before moving his mouth to your thighs.

"Wha-"

He started placing kisses down your thigh, slowly.

"Aren't you going to ask me if that hurt?" you huffed.

He ignored you, continuing his route down.

" _Satoriiii_ ," you whined, trying to provoke him.

When he ignored you again, you pulled your leg away from him. He hesitated for a second, before gripping your thigh hard and looking at you with a glint in his eye. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't want you to kiss my thigh," you pouted.

"Oh? And what _do_ you want?"

You were silent as you slightly bucked your hips.

"Nah, baby." He placed a hand next to your head and leaned closer to your face. "Tell me. Exactly. What you want. I want you to _beg_ for it."

You stared up at him, struggling to find the words at the moment.

After a few seconds, he started to lean away. "Alright, I guess you don't want anythi-"

"Eat me ass. Please. I want to feel your hot tongue on my hole. Please, I want it. I need it, Satori. Please," you whimpered.

A grin spread across his lips as he prompted, "Please, _what_?" He crossed his arms and watched you, waiting for your compliance.

"Please, daddy. Please eat my ass."

"Mmm, look at how pathetic you are, begging for my tongue like that." He replaced himself between your legs and brought his mouth close to your needy hole. You could feel his breath as he said, "You really are a slut, aren't you?" before pressing his tongue into you.

You moaned as he moved his tongue against you. Threading your fingers in his hair, you tugged on it slightly, making him moan. The vibrations made your breath hitch. "Baby, I- _Ah_!" He shoved two fingers inside of you, angling them at just the right position. "Oh my God, oh my _God_ , Satori!" You arched your back in pleasure.

"Mm, I really want this in my mouth," he said, placing his fingers around your erection. "What do you want me to call this, tonight?"

His fingers were still pumping in and out of you, making it difficult for you to think. "I - um, I-" you panted. "I- I want you to call it my sex."

"Baby, I really want to taste your sex," Tendou moaned, placing the tip in his mouth. You felt his tongue swirl around the head before taking in the length of your sex.

" _Fuck_ , Satori!" You could feel your orgasm coming, and grabbed at the blanket underneath you.

Tendou stroked the base of your sex with his free hand while sucking. He lifted his face up and purred, "Cum for me, baby. Cum in my mouth. I want to swallow it." He took in the length of your sex in his mouth once more and pumped his fingers faster inside of you.

"Fuck, I- Ah, daddy, I'm cumming!" you exclaimed. With each wave of your orgasm, you let out small whimpers and felt your legs shake.

He lifted his head from between your legs and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, showing you the evidence. "Mmm, y/n you taste so good."

"Mm, I'm really interested in finding out how good _you_ taste, right now," you purred.

A crooked smile formed on Tendou's face before he said, "Too bad you're going to have to imagine it, baby. I'm too impatient."

You watched as he stood up, letting your eyes slowly trail down his body. " _Fuck_ , Satori, I could stare at your body all day." You noticed the very obvious bulge in his pants and felt yourself throb.

He smiled as he hooked his thumbs in his pants, sliding them down with his boxer briefs and allowing his erection to spring free. He placed a hand on his dick and looked down at you. "Oh yeah, baby? How about you lay there and watch me?" he suggested, moving his hand up and down his cock. "But you're not allowed to touch yourself."

Your eyes widened, taking in the delicious scene in front of you. You could hear his breathing pattern quicken, causing you to press your thighs together. He placed his other hand on his balls and started massaging, letting small moans escape his lips.

_Fuck, I can't take this._

You started to lift yourself up to move toward him, but he immediately stopped in response, chuckling.

"Maybe I wasn't the one who was impatient, huh? Don't worry baby, I can't wait any longer, either," he breathed, lowering himself between your legs.

_Yes, yes, yes!_

You laid back down while Satori reached for a pillow. He placed it underneath your lower back, angling your bottom half up. He gripped your thighs and pulled you closer. Placing himself at your entrance, he looked up at you. "What do you want, my love?"

"I want you to fuck me," you replied immediately. "Right now. I want you to shove your- Oh, _fuck_!"

He interrupted you by complying with your request, shoving himself all at once inside of you. He moved inside at a steady pace, making you moan. His breathing was uneven and he let out small grunts with each thrust. "Yes, yes, yes, y/n. Shit, baby, you're so tight. Fuck."

You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him deeper into you. "Satori, I- I- Fuck, I-" you groaned, unable to put together a coherent sentence. You were panting and your brain felt foggy. "I'm close. I'm gonna cum all over myself, daddy," you whimpered.

"Oh, fuck, y/n! Fuck, I'm gonna fucking pound you now," he growled, picking up the pace and shoving himself deeper inside of you.

You moaned loudly, feeling the edge of ecstasy coming on. Your hands flew to Satori's hair and you pulled on it again as the waves of your orgasm overwhelmed you.

Tendou moaned loudly, "Baby, oh my God, I can feel you tightening around me. Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum inside you."

"Yes, daddy, please cum inside me! I want you to fill me up!"

" _Ohhhh, fuuuuck_!" With each thrust, Tendou let out whimpers of pleasure. He stayed hovering above you for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Eventually, he slowly removed himself and watched as his cum dripped out of you. "Jesus Christ, I could place myself right back inside you after seeing that."

You chuckled. "Mm, I normally would not pass up an opportunity for a second round, but I'm hungry."

"Ah, yes, sustenance. I need to feed you," he said, leaning down to kiss you.

You held his face as you pressed your lips against his. "I love you, Satori."

"I love you, too, y/n." He grabbed a blanket and placed it across his chest. Grabbing your shoulders, he lifted you up and turned you to the side, pulling you into his chest. He then wrapped the blanket around you and pulled you close, placing a kiss on top of your head. "You did a really great job for me."

"Mmm, you did, too. I had a great time," you hummed, nuzzling your head into his chest.

The two of you stayed in this position for a while, allowing your breathing patterns to return to normal and your bodies to calm down.

"Okay," Tendou started, "here's the plan. We're going to shower."

"Okay, I'm on board so far."

"Then we're going to change back into pajamas."

"Yes."

"I'm going to cook you dinner."

"I am loving this."

"And then we're going to watch the newest episode of Jujustu Kaisen."

"Satori?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."


End file.
